Dancing to the Silent Music
by obsessivesyndrome
Summary: AU. The usual cliché “Rookie 9 goes to nut house” deal, with a violent twist. With realistic settings of life in mental institutions, generous helpings of gore served with insanity. Put on your seat belts and hold on tight, kiddies. Gaanaru Kyunaru
1. First Kill

**Dancing to the Silent Music**

**AN: I seriously don't know what I have gotten myself into. A long fic??! Damn. Let's hope I commit to this one. But still, I love prison/metal institution Naruto fics! **

**This plot bunny hopped right smack into my face when I was brushing my teeth in the morning. (Mornings should be legalized only at 11 plus am or later) Why was I thinking of gore when brushing my teeth? Because I am freaky.**

**Disclaimer: Is it plausible to claim possession of Naruto and when arrested plead insanity as defense? On second thought, never mind. I disclaim Naruto. **

First Kill

-

"You are right, Kyuu-sama! Those are the people who are selling those icky smelly things! Those that made people act real weird and silly and stuff!"

The blonde tilted his head, nodding at Kyuu-sama's reply.

"They are using the provision store as a cover to sell them? Those…drugs? Oh! That must be why the shop always has a strange heady smell inside it! And the owner said it was just incense… They are actually making those drugs there! Like…crack…cannabis…weed…"

Kyuu-sama interrupted the blonde.

"You want to what? Okay then. The icky smell is making me feel real funny anyway. I wanna help dispose them too! Aww, come on, Kyuu-sama! You always have all the fun! I only got to watch! Watching is fun, but I wanna try it too, it looks real awesome!"

Kyuu-sama mused for a moment or two, a large maniacal grin slowly stretched across his face.

"Really? Waa! I love Kyuu-sama!"

Kyuu-sama laughed as the blonde glomped him, attaching his smaller body tightly onto Kyuu-sama's lean, muscled frame.

The pair walked to the provision store, both with smiling faces. One was tall with blood-red tresses pouring down his back down to his knees. There was a feral grin playing on his pale features, the grin baring his inhumanly large and sharp incisors for the world to see. The sunrays reflected the primal bloodlust dancing mirthfully in his crimson eyes. The other was a short lithe boy with angelic golden hair, a innocent elated smile painted across his tan cheeks, his painfully blue eyes laden with excitement of his first kill.

They walked up the uneven concrete steps to the nondescript door of the store, one with an unearthy graceful sway in his steps, the other with an impatient hurried gait. The door flung open rudely by the smaller boy and they both stepped in the store, the door shut behind them.

There was a loud thud, the sound of something or someone being thrown around like a rag doll. The first scream announced the commerce of the later infamous incident.

-

Iruka knew something was wrong when Naruto came home caked with red substance.

He told himself it was just red paint, nothing more. Because he can't deal with Naruto doing whatever IT tells him to do anymore. Besides, hasn't Naruto promised Iruka that he will be good, that he won't do bad things again?

Naruto never breaks his promises. Never.

So nothing is wrong, right? Even if Naruto brought with him, a smog of coppery metallic smell. That's right. Nothing is wrong, especially when Naruto declared cheerfully that he needed a bath and rejoiced loudly as usual when he reminded Iruka that Iruka promised him yesterday that they would go out for ramen tonight. Everything is normal. That's right, nothing is wrong.

There was an undeniable chill in the air. Maybe Iruka was just feeling cold but he could not ignore the snide voice nagging in his head. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong and it is going to get worse. Others are going to find out.

He flipped on the remote with a sense of trepidation.

It was the news. Iruka's eyes darted to the TV guide beside him on the sofa. A television drama series is suppose to be airing right on.

_"We now interrupt the show to bring you urgent news."_

Oh... Oh no.

Iruka felt his body shaking. What's wrong with him! It's just going to be the weatherman! Talking about cloudy skies and warm sunshine for the rest of the week! What's wrong with him!

It was the anchorman. He was reporting local news. A murder.

Iruka's convulsions became more violent.

"_A massacre occurred at XXY provision store at AV Street. Witnesses from the streets claim that the incident occurred at around 4 pm this afternoon when screams resounded from the store after a small blonde boy entered it. 12 were dead, including the proprietor and his family. There are no survivors from the incident. Authorities have labeled this incident as murder. Authorities have disclosed that this murder has a high possibility of having a connection with the other strange massacres occurring over the state in the past years. Next, on government polices…"_

The next thing Iruka heard was the knocking of his front door.

Iruka was in shock. His mind was bombarded to ways to handle the situation. To knock down the cops at the door... To get Naruto and perform a spiderman down the rented 8th storey apartment, they had done it before (although it was a rented apartment on the 5th storey) , it just may work again... To get Naruto and escape down the rubbish chute...

No. He has always been escaping them. They can't do this forever.

_I am sorry. _

-

It wasn't the usual long and tedious court session. You know, the unbearingly long dreary court session with the people shooting civilised arguments (insults) to each other across the room. The accused didn't even had a lawyer to represent him, Iruka couldn't afford to hire a lawyer. Naruto represented himself.

Yes, this is a court session unheard of in the parliment's history. The shortest and strangest court session ever.

It all ended when Naruto cheerfully admitted to committing the murder. Or in Naruto's own words, helping Kyuu-sama to kill those bad people who sell nasty drugs to hurt others. That he has done a good deed and did Iruka proud.

Naruto wondered why Iruka's eyes were red like he has just been crying, and why Iruka looked so… sad, angry, pained.

Then the ugly man on the highest podium knocked his hammer thing and said that Naruto was a minor and mentally unstable at the time of offense, he would be sent to Central Hospital for the mentally disabled.

Naruto didn't understand him at all.

Why would he need to go to a hospital? He wasn't sick! He wasn't disabled either, no matter what that ugly man said.

Naruto was led out of the courtroom confused and scared.

He hated hospitals.

-

**AN: I started out great but the ending of this chapter sucks. Didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Damn. Reviews please. Do I even deserve it? No, don't answer that.**

**-sama: referring to a important person or someone you respect. **

**Please inform me if the translation is incorrect.**


	2. The Asylum

**AN: I have great plans for this fic and I swear I am going to deliver what I image my head dammit! Do you readers even understand what I am trying to say? Anyway, I reposted chapter 1 because I didn't translate any Japanese terms. **

**The miserable amount of reviews is disheartening. BUT, I don't care if you guys are not interested in this fic! MWHAHAHA! I write because I am interested in this plot bunny and curious where it will lead me as I follow it. Kinda like Alice following the bunny and ending up in bizarre situations. Anyway the review by Kativa-chan really made me go "Kyaa kyaa" like a stupid girly fan for a moment there. Go read her fics! **

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. NOT! (This is a reference to Borat. Have you seen the movie? Awesome stuff!) **

The Asylum

-

"What? I won't be living with Iruka-sensei anymore?" Naruto's cornflower blue eyes are huge with distraught and disbelief when he registered the information.

Iruka bit his lips, wondering how he can break the news in a less hurtful manner. In the end he decided to use a more direct approach, to inform Naruto about the situation at hand and fervently hope he doesn't take the news to hard and cause IT to surface.

"Naruto, there are going to be teens your age there too. So you don't have to worry. You won't be lonely there, trust me."

There was a dark tint to Naruto's voice, his head was lowered, bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Iruka-sensei, you saw how people treat me. Including those of my age. You didn't forget the whole reason why I was home-schooled throughout my life, did you?"

Oh, Iruka remembered. Definitely. He only wished for that terrible image to stop plaguing his sleep at night…

_They were making fun of him again. Calling him names, hitting him. Laughing, jeering at the miserable heap of battered and bloody lump at their feet._

_Everyday, they do that. __Everyone hates him. Nobody was really sure why. __Some say that he was cursed, a demon child. A monster._

_Some just do it for kicks._

_But whatever the reason was, they just hated him and that was it. Since everyone hated him, why stand apart from the crowd? Since everyone hated him, why question it? _

_And everyday the blonde child will fearfully attempt to outrun his tormenters. Some days, Lady Luck favored him and he got away unscathed. But on other days, it turned out like this. __But today it somehow veered away from the original routine. Something was different. _

_In the midst of his tormenters, the blonde was shaking. It started out with slight jerky motions. Nobody thought much about it. The blonde must be crying, although he stopped shedding tears for quite a long time now. The jerky motions became more apparent and violent, gradually turning into complete convulsions. _

_Everyone was wary and confused, they formed a circle around the blonde, their eyes watched with morbid fancination to the convulsing boy at their feet. __When the seizure ended, the child picked himself up and moved to a crouching position. __The lynch mob tensed, riveted to the strangely horrifying yet ordinary scene. __The blond raised his head slowly to look at his tormentors. _

_Crimson dilated eyes glared at them._

_Some idiot screamed "Monster!"_

_That was the catalyst to the already catastrophic situation. __Nobody escaped the wrath of Kyuubi-sama that day. __Flashes of fiery crimson darted around the area, leaving echoing shrieks in its wake. __The normally dull gray ground was painted screaming crimson. __The ground was lavishly decorated with random body parts, bloody limbs, squishy entrails, mishap unrecognizable pieces of flesh and the occasional lifeless heads with frozen terror and silent screams eternally etched on their faces. _

_It would have continued its warpath if it hasn't saw the sight of the lone man standing in the background. _

_The man has witnessed everything. His eyes were huge with shock and fear. __Something in his mind hazily noted that he knew this man. He was his teacher, Iruka-sensei. __Iruka-sensei was the only person in the whole godforsaken town who is remotely kind to him. __He helped Naruto patched up his wounds when the local hospital refused to treat him. He knew about Naruto's sparsely living conditions, knew the orphanage refused to continue housing him, knew that the boy lived in a crumbling shack alone at the outskirts of town._

_And it seemed that now he realized the cause of his injuries._

_Iruka-sensei, the only precious person that Naruto held dear in his heart was staring at him in fear. __That expression on Iruka-sensei distressed Naruto, a small part of Naruto that is still lingering inside. __It made Naruto conscious, made the small part of Naruto remaining in his mind to flare and battle Kyuubi-sama for control of his body. __He was thankful to Kyuubi-sama for helping him and killing all his hated tormenters. But he didn't want Iruka-sensei to fear him. He never wanted Iruka-sensei to look at him like that again._

_He reverted from a snarling feral creature to a bewildered 5-year old child. _

_Iruka-sensei's knees gave way, he unconsciously felt himself falling… __And was saved from hitting the ground by a pair of small fragile arms, holding him.__Iruka-sensei felt tears falling out of his eyes. __He didn't know why he was crying. __He caught the sight of Naruto's empty sapphire orbs and cried harder. __Since his birth, Naruto stopped crying for a long time. __Crying never worked, people still hit him, he still felt unbearable pain, he still felt alone. So Naruto promised himself to stop crying. That was his first promise. And Naruto sworn to himself never to break promises._

_Naruto wouldn't cry, so Iruka-sensei would cry for him. Torrents and torrents of tears, if needed. _

_They were an odd pair. A fully-grown adult sprawled on his knees, clutching at the small bloody blonde child as if the child was his last lifeline and sobbing his eyes out. The pair in the midst of bloody carnage surrounding them. _

_The pair escaped town and Naruto never went to school again._

"Iruka-sensei! Oi! Iruka-senseiiiii!"

Iruka felt someone poking his face.

He blinked and saw the endearing blonde pouting at his Iruka-sensei's inattentiveness.

"Iruka-sensei! Are you listening to me at all? I asked if you could stay there with me. You know, that place, Central Hospital place."

That was Naruto's last desperate plea to still be able to live with Iruka-sensei. His eyes are casted down and adopted a crestfallen expression. He already knew the reply to that silly request. Iruka-sensei will not live there with him. Why would Iruka-sensei do that? He was not even sick! Not that Naruto was, but the stupid people seemed to be convinced that Naruto had a serious illness.

Iruka was surprised at Naruto's request. He thought the blonde would just stubbornly refuse to leave. Iruka knew Naruto knew the answer to his question. He parted his lips to answer him, but paused when he saw Naruto. Naruto's greatest fear was to be lonely.

Iruka bit his lips (a nervous habit of his) and racked his head for a solution. Well, he was slightly paranoid since birth, it was a necessary quirk to ensure an orphan survives growing up alone in disreputable streets. In the passing years, his condition has definitely not improved, instead worsened by Kyuubi-sama's presence around the blonde. The fox-man terrified him. He was especially skittish and overcautious after years of living with Naruto. Not that it was Naruto's fault, far from it. No, the fox-man took all the blame, molding the precocious angelic blonde into something sinister, tainting the innocent blonde whenever he touched him.

"Well, I suppose I can check with the hospital…"

Iruka was interrupted by loud cheering and almost fell on his rear when Naruto leaped and hugged the life out of his beloved Iruka-sensei.

-

"You're Uzumaki Naruto?" The Director of Central Hospital did not hide her disbelief as she stared at the blonde.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks, indignant of being underestimated yet again.

"Well, I thought the head of this icky place would be an old senile fart, didn't expect a rude woman with melons for boobs to be head medic." Naruto shot back, scowling. He hated it, when people underestimate him. A lot of people tend to do that, especially if said subject is a small and short blue-eyed blonde.

There was a irate tick on Tsunade's forehead, but she reined in her temper. She didn't want to scare the newbie off. Besides, since he is going to be staying here for quite a while, she had plenty of time to terrorize him, to get him back for that rude description of her assets.

"The previous head really was an old senile fart. He passed away recently due to a heart attack. Anyway, now that we've gotten all documents sorted out, I'll call my assistant in and show you to the Juvenile wards and the your main psychiatrist. After Naruto goes off, I'll personally check your condition, Iruka-san. And please note that even if Iruka-san here would be required to stay here, Naruto will not be staying in your ward. The wards house patients with similar age groups together. Naruto would be staying in the Juvenile Wards and Iruka-san, Young Adult Wards."

Tsunade pressed a notch and a pretty brunette opened the door.

"Shizune, take the kid to Juvie Wards and give him the customary talk about the place. His group leader's Kurenai. She'll know what to do from here."

Shizune smiled kindly at Naruto and led him out of Tsunade's office.

-

Naruto has short-attention span.

He could rarely concentrate on things happening around him. Well, ramen's the exception. Ramen is special after all. How could he ignore the food of Gods?

Anyway, even if he missed out the really important stuff, Kyuu-sama will be sure to tell him later. So, he wasn't really paying attention to the brunette. He kinda felt guilty, since Shizune-nee chan was treating him really nice and all.

Not like the people in this place.

Shizune-nee chan led him through the clinic area. People there are glaring at him. Naruto heard harsh whispers of "Freak!" and "Bakamono!" through thin snarling lips. Shizune-nee chan's smile faltered and she glared back at the offending people and gave a strained request for them to move out of the way. Naruto was overwhelmed by the amount of hatred directed at him. He huddled his small body together and wrapped his tan arms around his body.

_Why does it suddenly feel so cold?_

He felt two strong arms possessively hugging him from his behind.

_Kyuu-sama… _

"Ignore them, kit. They aren't worth shit. Someday we'll rid of them forever. And we'll enjoy it. But for today, spat at their ugly faces, raise your head high and walk forwards. They aren't even worth a proper kill, only fit for slaughter. We'll grant them that. Another motivation to wake up to the next day."

Kyuu-sama hugged him tightly. Naruto breathed in the comforting musk of wildness, freedom and raw power. The musk that sends creatures in a frenzy and terror. The musk that made Naruto feel protected, safe.

_Home. _

Naruto felt Kyuu-sama on his lips. He hungrily leaned in and shyly tasted Kyuu-sama. Kyuu-sama's tongue slipped into Naruto's mouth and devoured the blonde roughly. The passionate kiss subsided into a gentler affectionate peck.

_Home. _

Even though he was constantly moving from town to town with Iruka-sensei, he always felt at home in Kyuu-sama's arms. And that meant a lot to Naruto, a homeless orphan.

-

**AN: Ok, I wrote this over a course of two days. I thought I would continue and produce a longer chapter but what the hell. This seemed like a nice place to stop. I hope that little Kyuunaru scene satisfies. Sometimes, little things like hugs and kisses, possessive feelings are more erotic than full blown-out sex. What do you think? Reviews!**

**Sensei: Teacher. Also a polite suffix given to learned people, like artists, musicians, doctors etc.**

**-san: A polite suffix added to the end of someone's name whom you are not close with.**

**-nee chan: An affectionate term for older sister**


	3. Hiya, fellow loonies!

**AN: Haha, I just played truant from college orientation (with my friend) 'cause it was so damn boring. We just sneaked out from the lecture hall to the side gate and escaped from insane boredom.**

**Anyway, I am FINALLY in the mood to write, so let's go! Hop on the insane bus to nowhere!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not yet. I am just a random poor fangirl smitten with the show. Nah, not really smitten with the show, but rather all the amazing characters.**

Hiya, fellow loonies!

**-**

Kurenai gazed short blonde boy walking in front of her. If she didn't know better, she would have labeled the boy as a normal teen who attends school and occasionally work part time at a nearby café. But she did know better, after all she had read all of Naruto's files and if she was required to describe the boy, "normal" is the last word she would use.

Another point to note: Besides Shubaku no Gaara's, she had also never read another file as thick as Naruto's. Well, Hatake Kakashi was a close second, but he was older than Naruto, so his files don't count.

Naruto's files didn't really help Kurenai in deducing the boy. Naruto confuses her. He looks and acts stupid, but the murders he carried out are surprisingly well planned and ingenious. She supposed that he must be like the classic split personality type, a whole personality splitting to two different personalities, a defense mechanism to deal with childhood trauma or the likes.

Well, she would have to take some time to assess Naruto, observe how his behaviouralism before she could form an understanding of the boy and find ways to help him.

"We are here. Juvile Ward 5. Welcome to your new home."

-

Naruto stared, bewildered at the scruffy boy growling at him. The boy was on all fours, messy brown hair trickling down his chin, wearing an oversized crumpled grey parka. Said boy was baring his teeth at Naruto, a low guttural sound in his throat, emitting aggression in intense waves.

"Down, Kiba. Naruto is not a danger, he's a new inmate, new member of pack."

Kiba narrowed his eyes and ceased growling. His open hostility toned down, but he was still wary. Naruto may be pack, he was still a stranger in his territory.

Kiba circled Naruto sniffing, hackles still raised, ready to attack at any threat. As pack leader, the alpha_, he is responsible for his pack's well being. _An err due to his oversight will endanger the safety of his pack.

This Naruto smells strange. He smelled Naruto's confusion, uneasiness. Naruto doesn't smell dangerous, but there is a hint of fox in him. And the fox is growling a warning at him.

Kiba backed off, his nose told him that the fox is stronger than him. Kiba would not endanger his pack due to an unnecessary skirmish that he will surely lose. Besides, he smelled of human and beast, just like the redhead. Those who are stupid enough to pick a fight with the redhead deserve death. Kiba may not like him, but he respect strength when he sees it. Kiba looked up at Naruto, locking blue eyes into dark brown ones and reluctantly growled an assent. He then trotted off, barking loudly to inform the pack of a new member.

"Kiba, stop making such a ruckus! So troublesome…"

"Who is this, Kurenai-san?"

The first speaker was from one of the beds, his dark hair tied up in a spiky pontail, his bored expression scrunching up as he yawned. He sprawled on the bed, dark eyes lifting up lazily to assess the new comer. The other boy next to him was casually munching on potato chips, his plump and plain features turning into a surprising pleasant sight as he smiled hesitantly at the stranger.

"Boys, this is Uzumaki Naruto. From today onwards, he will be staying in Ward 5. Naruto-kun will join you guys later with everyone else, so play nice. I'll be going now, but you'll see me later with the rest of the kids, Naruto-kun. If you're uncertain of anything, ask Shikamaru-kun, he's that lazy guy."

The plump boy went to him and smiled disarmingly "I am Akimichi Chouji. I am here for atypical depression and avoidant personality disorder. The lazy bum over there is Nara Shikamaru, here for schizoid personality disorder. Dog-boy is Inuzuka Kiba, diagnosed with clinical lycanthropy."

Naruto blinked, more puzzled than ever.

Shikamaru sighed "In layman's terms, I have a personality disorder characterized by a lack of interest in social relationships, prefers to be alone and feels pretty much detached from reality. Choji has depression and feels inept and unappealing, and avoids socialising due to fear of rejection.Also, people with atypical depression suffers from an intense craving for carbohydrates, so you will never see Choji without his chips. Kiba thinks he has now transformed to a dog."

Naruto nodded "I see. Well, I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am not sick!"

Chouji leaned over, peering at the form attached on Naruto's bed.

"Actually, you've been diagosed with dissociative identity disorder, commonly-known as having a split personality."

Naruto scowled "Kyuu-sama is not a split personality. He's a person himself and not part of me! You'll see when you meet him next time. He says that you guys will refer to him as Kyuubi-sama and if you people keep insisting that I am sick, he will personality come and tear out your throats. I am gonna help too."

Naruto nodded sagely, "Besides none of you are sick either. Choji just feels sad sometimes and is afraid of being rejected like everyone else. Shikamaru is just really unenthusiastic about a lot of things and Kiba behaves like a dog. It's all really normal when you think about it."

Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba exchanged glances, puzzled by the blonde.

Then they smiled.

"You're right. We are not sick, we never were."

-

"Hi. I am Umino Iruka. I am diagnosed with paranoia."

"Hiya, dolphin-chan! I am Hatake Kakashi! You can call me scarecrow-chan! I am here for maniac depression!"

The strange tall pale man wearing a mask and gravity-defying silver grey pranced around the room, humming random songs.

The man beside Kakashi with spiky dark brown hair and a mess of scars dribbling down his left cheek sighed "Look, ignore him. Honestly, I like his depressed mood better than his crazy elated mood, at least he's easier to deal with. Anyway, I'm Namiashi Raido. I'm diagnosed with obsessive-compulsive personality disorder."

Long pale arms hugged Raido from behind, a man with shoulder-length light brown hair proped his head on Raido's shoulders, he wore a content grin on his face, "Yo Shiranui Genma here. I'm delusional."

He started nuzzling Raido affectionately, lifted his head to shoot a piercing gaze at Iruka, his expression suddenly dead serious "I hope you're not one of those extremist, 'cause Raido and I are together. If you hold that against us and hurt my Raido, you will get seriously hurt." He gestured to the senbon in his mouth.

"See this pointy thing? No, it's NOT a toothpick. It's a senbon. Ninja uses these things to kill people, you know. I'll give you a live demostration if you hurt Raido, I'll jab this senbon HARD where the sun don't shine, aye?"

Iruka laughed uneasily "Genma-san, I am not against homosexuality…"

"That's right, you stupid oaf. You shouldn't go around threatening innocent people. Besides I am not some pathetic damsel in distress who needs resucing."

Raido grunted grumpily and nudged Genma off, leaving Genma pouting childishly. Raido began chiding Genma sullenly.

"What's with the intimacy? I thought I specially told to cut the lovey-dovey act until our new inmate gets used to us!"

"But Iruka-san's okay with us…"

"No buts!"

The pair continued their exchange, Genma in a whiny tone and enjoying ticking Raido off. Meanwhile, Kakashi is still prancing around and singing nursery rhymes in the background.

Iruka cracked a smile.

-

Naruto entered the juvile activity area with Kiba in the lead and chatting with Shikamaru and Choji. Kiba darted towards a corner and barked joyously at a jittery girl with white eyes. The girl giggled as Kiba leaped up to lick her cheek.

"That's Hyuga Hinata. Paranoia. She is the least troublesome girl here."

A girl with short pink hair and another girl with long platinum blond hair tied up in a high ponytail were quarreling over who to share a loveseat with a raven-haired scowling boy. The boy shot a "Shut up!" at the girls and left the seat.

"Pink hair is Haruno Sakura. Blonde is Yamanaka Ino. Both with body dysmorphic disorder. Meaning that they secretly believe that they are hideous and fear ridicule and humiliation at their appearance. They are the most troublesome people here. Emo boy there is Uchiha Sasuke, with monomania. He is obsessed with his delirious idea, something about killing his brother. So troublesome…"

A long-haired boy with white eyes, sitting on the window perch staring out at the window.

"Hyuga Neji. Obsessive-compulsive disorder. He experiences recurrent traumatic images and exercises repetitive behaviors to try to prevent said dreaded event."

A boy with bowl-cut hair in a tight green leotard bouncing around the room like a bunny on sugar high, a girl with two buns on her head trying to get him to calm down.

"Rock Lee. Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). He suffers from hyperactivity, poor inpulse control and is distacted easily. Tenten. She has obsessive-compulsive disorder, she has an uncontrollable urge to hoard weapons. Don't go near her collection unless you're suicidal."

"There used to be another guy called Aburame Shino. Tall, silent and creepy-looking. But he just disappeared one day. The rumor mill said that he transferred or something." Chouji added.

Naruto grinned foxily, he heard all about the others and now it's time to make his flashy intro. He climbed on to the table and did an extravagant pose.

"Hiya everyone! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! New inmate from ward 5! Nice to meet all of you! My favorite color is orange. Favorite food is ramen, but no ramen beats Ichiraku Ramen! Favorite person is Kyuu-sama and Iruka-sensei! I dislike waiting for the 3 minutes that instant ramen takes to cook! Person I dislike most is people who belittle me! And I'm here for-"

The door slammed open, interrupting Naruto's grandiose speech. An irate redhead stalked in, and glared at Naruto.

"Shukaku-sama has been awoken by your din. He screams for your blood. Only then can it pacify us!"

With insane bloodlust in his eyes, he moved to grab Naruto, but missed as Naruto is smaller and faster.

Naruto leaped down from the table and grinned cheerfully at the newcomer.

"Hey, hey, what's your name? Kyuu-sama says you're similar to me! Is your Shukaku-sama like my Kyuu-sama?"

The others gapped at Naruto's ignorance at the bloodthirsty Gaara. Is the newbie crazy? Doesn't he know who Gaara is and the stuff that he has done?

"Naruto! Stay away from him! He's Sabaku no Gaara! Haven't you read the news, he's the guy that caused the crazy 15 Feb massacre! He's like you, split personality and all, but he's more unstable!"

Gaara screamed. The change hurts worst when Gaara tried to resist it. He fixed golden gaze at Naruto, insane grin on face and lunged towards Naruto.

"Fuck! It's Shukaku! The newbie's gonna be dead! What the fuck, he's just standing there grinning! Call for Kurenai-sensei! Heck, just call anyone!"

"Calm down! Look, he's has a split personality too. Remember the crazy store carnage two weeks ago in the news? That newbie did it! Man, they're really gonna fight, I wonder who will win? Anyone wanna place bets?"

"Are you crazy, Tenten?! Ino-pig, Tenten's scaring me…"

Naruto laughed at the commotion, everyone seems so interesting and fun. Kyuu-sama is playing with Shukaku-sama, easily dodging the punches that Shukaku landed. Naruto can see a faint outline of Shukaku enveloping Gaara, tall with sandy-blonde hair and coffee-colored skin. His face is laden with anger, he is furious at Kyuu-sama, who is merely toying with him. Naruto laughed gaily, Shukaku-sama will be fun to be with too. He glanced at Gaara, he looked confused. Shukaku-sama has never failed in killing others. What made that boy so special? Who is he? Gaara's expression darkened as anger overrode his confusion. Why is he laughing like that? Laughing so happily?

Kyubi-sama pounced on Shukaku, straddling him. He gave a small throaty laugh, moved to put his face directly in Shukaku's view, his fingers reached forward and roughly grasped Shukaku's chin. Shukaku had a wary and hard expression on his tan face.

"It's been a while that I have met someone like me, of origins and skill. I think we will have fun together. Be honored that you are the second person that I have not killed."

He grinned dangerously, dilated crimson eyes stared down laughingly and slowly got off Shukaku.

Naruto and Gaara returned. The latter staring at the former in surprise and respect. Although Gaara hold a disregard for others, he acknowledges strength and power, like he has respected Shukaku-sama.

Naruto is grinning at Gaara. How fun! He didn't know that there were others like him. Naruto smiled at the dumbfounded Gaara.

"Friends?"

"Peh." Shikamaru smirked, "I win. Give me my winnings."

Everyone else groaned.

**AN: Finally! Done in a spread of days. (Skipped 3 days of Junior College Orientation, 'cause I am bored.) My inspiration left me abruptly a lot of times and left me hanging, but I completed this chapter! Note that updates are going to be irregular and late but the length makes up for it XD**

**I planned for everything except the fight, so this brings a new level to Gaara and Naruto interaction. Expect Kyubi and Shukaku intimacy too!**

**Reviews please! Don't I deserve it, after all the researching for the appropriate mental illnesses for the Naruto cast? **


	4. And Life Goes On

**AN: Junior college is somewhat wearing me out… Man, adapting to change sure is hard. Oh, some reviewers think that I am in university, I'll like to clear up that misassumption. No, I'm not in university, I'm in a junior college. It's an education institution whose sole aim is to make sure the students get into university. I'm a freshman and will be taking my A levels next year to get into university.**

**I want to give a shout out to Shino. For chapter 2, it's "bakemono" not "bakamono"! Thank her for correcting me. -embarrassed-**

**Anyhow, I would like to further clear up the Gaara, Naruto fight confusion. When the Rookie 9 watches the fight, they see kyuubi-fied Naruto and shukaku-fied Gaara. I hinted this in the first chapter when the witness only sees Naruto going inside the store, but in reality both Kyuubi and Naruto participated in the masscare. Kyuubi and Shukaku exist as a separate personality from Naruto and Gaara. There is a difference when Kyuubi is himself and when controlling Naruto's body. When Kyuubi controls Naruto, Naruto's personality resides in his subconsious. He watches the events from a third party's view and his appearances resemble Kyuubi, the red dilated eyes. Same goes for Gaara. So in chapter 3, Naruto and Gaara are actually watching the demons fight, but they also see each other's faces and figures meshing with Kyuubi and Shukaku. I figured that people in the same boat understand each other better.**

**Naruto and Gaara sees both Kyuubi and Shukaku as separate entities. Sane people see Naruto. Insane people see a faint haze of Kyuubi meshing with Naruto. Naruto and Gaara both have the same condition, thus understand each other better and see their alternate personalities clearly. Rookie 9 are insane like Naruto and Gaara thus sees a faint Kyuubi and shukaku. I'll emphasize this theory later on in the next few chapters. As to how Naruto can actually see his other personality, he doesn't see Kyuubi being anyway related to him. His other personality (Kyuubi) manifests in his mind, Kyuubi's speech, action and all. Kyuubi operates in the recesses of Naruto's subconscious and his brain projects a vision of Kyuubi, the tall, red-haired fox-man. Same for Gaara. **

**I don't know if split personalities work this way. It's just fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Not is this lifetime, anyway.**

-

And Life Goes On

Shikamaru stared, fascinated by the crimson liquid pooling at his arms, relieved by the sharp pain of the slashes on his bicep.

Choji would probably get angry if he saw Shikamaru like this.

But Shikamaru _needed_ to do this. He needed to remember being alive and not just a breathing empty shell, observing the world from a passive view. He needed to mark out the thin lines of reality and distortion. What better than pain to force oneself to be jerked back to the real world? He was starting to see reality as delusions and almost convinced that his hallucinations are real. He needed to be reminded that he is of flesh and blood himself and really did exist in this dimension.

Because, sometimes Shikamaru believes that his life was nothing but a dream and he never did exist anyway.

He feels pain and he is glad. Elated that he is real and relieved that his normally accurate theories are wrong for once.

Because he wants to be real. He wants to exist.

In the past, he didn't cared about troublesome stuff like that. He thought it was better if he was nonexistent and was merely created by someone's morbid imagination. He didn't want to get into those troublesome situations that humans around him fussed with. He was content with fading into the background and observing those strange creatures called "humans" interact with each other.

Shikamaru is a genius.

He knew how and why humans react the way they do in social situations. He could tell you in detail about the different chemicals released by their bodies, which affects the way they act. He can recite perfectly about all the different human emotions and the events that triggered them and the actions that are bound to follow.

Shikamaru understands all that and more. But he doesn't _understand_. Not really.

He examines humans like how a scientist observes an animal in captivity. The scientist records down the behaviorism of the animals and forms logical theories explaining its behaviorism. Most often, the scientist is right. But he still doesn't _really_ know. The scientist has never been that animal in captivity before, has he?

But when Choji came along, he's gradually starting to _really_ understand. He's starting to be able to relate with the rest of the human beings out there, when he has deemed them as a separate species throughout his life.

It scared him.

Because it's troublesome and Shikamaru has always been the genius but now, his ridiculously high IQ of 200 couldn't help him anticipate future hurdles and form plausible solutions to cope with his situation. It aggravates him. His brain has never failed him but now that he has been thrown into foreign territory, he doesn't know what to do.

So he hides.

Back into the shell of apathy and passiveness. But he finds that he succeeded too well and now he's wondering if he really existed or just a fragment of someone's imagination. He doesn't feel like part of the real world.

Pain reminded him.

And Choji was the final motivation. Because Shikamaru finally decided that he wanted to exist.

"Shika? What are you doing?"

He wanted to exist for a plump hesitant boy.

-

Choji stared at the scene in front of him. Shikamaru was sprawled on the white toilet floor tiles, his back leaning against the door of the cubicle. Shikamaru's left sleeve was rolled up, a mess of angry red slashes on his bicep. A penknife dangled guiltily in his hand, telltale red liquid covered the dull blade. More of the scarlet liquid was trailing down his arm and oozing lazily into diverting red trickles, the red color contrasting heavily on the gleaming white tiles.

Shikamaru's dark eyes were dull and unfocused. He studied Choji carefully, curious of his reactions.

Choji's lips stretched tautly into a disapproving frown and his features stiffened. He exited the toilet and returned with a first aid kit.

He lowered himself and sat down next to the silent boy. He took out a bottle of antiseptic from the kit and began to clean Shikamaru's wounds. He then proceeded to dress the wounds, all the while, both boys were silent. Although Shikamaru did not help Choji in addressing his self-inflicted injuries, he did not attempt to stop him either. Choji finished his ministrations, closed the kit and stood up.

He then punched Shikamaru on the face, causing the taller teen to fall a few meters away.

-

Ino scowled. Big forehead girl was cuddling up far too close to Sasuke for her liking. Granted, Sasuke was sharing Ino's sentiments and inching away from big forehead girl. But every time Sasuke moved an inch to the left, Forehead girl repeated his actions. After that miniature game of tag, they reached the other corner of the room and Sasuke finally lost his patience. He stood up and stomped away, leaving Forehead girl dejected on the floor.

"HA! Forehead girl! Apparently you're not so subtly dumped by Sasuke-kun! I told you that I am the one perfect for Sasuke-kun! So you really should stay away from Sasuke! Don't let me catch you together with him!"

Ino feels angry whenever Sakura did something intimate with Sasuke. She just didn't know if she should be angry with Sakura or Sasuke. And that scared her.

She didn't like ambiguity.

-

Lee is probably the only person who can get away with snitching from Tenten's weapon collection.

Tenten guards her weapons like a fire-spitting dragon guarding its treasure hoard. Intruders who attempted to break into her precious hoard would be lucky if he managed to get out of the ordeal alive.

Right now, Tenten is fuming. You can literally see the smoke coming out of her ears. In a moment's time, she would have smoke dribbling out of her mouth and she would be able to spit orange flames from her mouth.

She ran madly around Lee's favorite haunts, searching for her green suicidal friend. Lee probably took her treasures to force her to indulge in a childish game of hide-and-seek with him. Tenten knows that Lee didn't mean anything bad when he took her beloved weapons, Lee has a mentality of a child and is just as affectionate as one.

But that wouldn't stop her from her violent rampage. Lee would still be on the receiving end of Tenten's wrath.

But Tenten always makes sure that Lee would still be left in one piece when everything's over.

-

Sakura scowled. Ino-pig was cuddling up far too close to Sasuke for her liking. Granted, Sasuke was sharing Sakura's sentiments and inching away from Ino-pig. But every time Sasuke moved an inch to the left, Ino-pig repeated his actions. After that miniature game of tag, they reached the other corner of the room and Sasuke finally lost his patience. He stood up and stomped away, leaving Ino-pig dejected on the floor.

"HA! Ino-pig! Apparently you're not so subtly dumped by Sasuke-kun! I told you that I am the one perfect for Sasuke-kun! So you really should stay away from Sasuke! Don't let me catch you together with him!"

Sakura feels angry whenever Ino did something intimate with Sasuke. She just didn't know if she should be angry with Ino or Sasuke. And that scared her.

She didn't like ambiguity.

-

Gaara stared incredulously out of the window. That was the boy who defeated him? That was the fearsome monster who happily massacred hundreds?

Naruto was rolling about in the grass giggling like a 5-year old kid.

The sunrays danced playfully on the blonde's tan skin and his blonde hair was mussed up with bits of grass sticking out like green sprinkles on golden hair.

No matter how Gaara mulled over it, he couldn't see the bright being as a killer. He wonders if Kyuubi-sama had drove Naruto crazy like how Shukaku-sama did to him.

Maybe Naruto had problems sleeping too…

-

Neji raised an eyebrow. He wondered if the boy uses this child-like façade to fool his victims and entrance them with his innocence to lower his trap to kill them.

The blonde is now chasing after a brilliantly robed butterfly, laughing mirthfully as the breeze caressed his body.

No, the boy seems sincere. Besides with the power he shown in that fight with Sabaku, the blonde is more than capable.

So is it all a ruse?

Neji decides that Naruto is an enigma.

-

Sasuke could not believe that the idiot who currently struggling to catch the fish in the pond, is actually one of the most powerful beings that he has ever seen.

He had actually defeated Sabaku and that is a triumph in itself. The thing is that he defeated Sabaku easily, as if he was nothing more than a minor opponent. While it is true that another red-haired man was aiding him, Sabaku had his own cavalry too, in a form of a sandy haired man. Power is power, it doesn't matter if one acquire power by cheating.

Now the idiot has fallen into the pond. He picks himself up, shakes himself dry like an animal and got out of the pond.

Water droplets hung like tiny gems on his golden hair, his wet clothes sticking on his small tanned body. But still he smiles and waves.

"Oi! Gaara, Neji, Sasuke! Wanna come out and play?"

-

Iruka was surprisingly enjoying his stay. The people here were really friendly and he has made a lot of friends.

He still couldn't figure out Kakashi though.

A few days ago, the man was prancing around the place, with a goofy smile on his masked face and speaks in a sing-song voice.

Now, the man was rooted to a corner of his bed for hours and emitted gloomy vibes. He glared menacingly at anyone within one-meter radius from him and only speaks up to snarl at people.

Naturally everyone avoided him. Raido informed Iruka that Kakashi had maniac depression and has alternating periods of elation and depression. He also informed Iruka that everybody stays away from Kakashi when he was in this kind of mood, since Kakashi once throttled an inmate for whistling happily.

Strangely enough, Iruka was not afraid of Kakashi.

Iruka has paranoia, he has an irrational fear of anything Kyuubi-related and has delusions of murderers endangering his well-being. But Kakashi is behaving very much like a sullen child and being a teacher, Iruka is very familiar with such cases.

So even as Kakashi was burning a hole in his skull by glaring at him, Iruka did not pause in his walking pace, he continued moving towards Kakashi.

Iruka sat beside Kakashi and smiled amiably at the scowling man.

Both commenced the unofficial staring contest.

Kakashi lost.

He blinked and spat harshly at Iruka, "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see that I want to be alone?"

If Kakashi has been more observant, he would have noticed the throbbing vein on Iruka's temple. If Kakashi knew Iruka better, he would have noted the forced smile on Iruka's face was lined with fury.

He was about to learn that no matter how meek and shy Iruka seems, he had a helluva temper and was not afraid to show it.

Kakashi regretted his rudeness when Iruka combusted on the spot.

His mother had always told him to look out for those quiet ones.

Oops.

-

Ino heard sobbing sounds from the toilet. Her curiosity grew and she peered into the dim place.

Sakura was in a tumbled heap on the floor, pink hair in disarray. She was shaking in noisy sobs as her red-rimmed light green eyes stared into the mirror.

Ino's eyes widened, she ran over and placed her arms protectively around the girl.

"Sakura! What's wrong?"

Sakura was still staring at the mirror as if hypnotized, she gave another watery sob as she raised a finger and pointed accusingly at her reflection.

"I… I am…a fat ugly…disfigured hag!"

Ino stared at the mirror. She grasped Sakura's shoulders and shook her.

"Stupid forehead girl! That's a beautiful young girl! Beautiful!"

Sakura's green eyes grew larger and stared at Ino.

"Beautiful? Me?"

Ino laughed, placed her arms around Sakura's neck and kissed her tear-strained cheek.

"Beautiful…but silly!"

Sakura continued to cry, but her tears are not of self-despise anymore. She buried her face in Ino's chest and sobbed harder.

Ino smiled and hugged Sakura tighter.

-

Hinata always felt safe with Kiba.

It is a strange thing, since Hinata was hopelessly terrified of anything remotely loud, violent or threatening-looking.

And Kiba is all of the above.

He is rough, barbaric and showcases violence as proudly as the next wild dog off the streets.

But somehow, Kiba is never rough with her, he always try to make as minimal noise as possible to avoid scaring the tense girl and he is unusually affectionate with her.

Kiba lets Hinata pet him when he allows none to do so. He rolls over for Hinata even if he deems it an unsightly displace of extreme submission. He cuddles up with Hinata on her bed even though he prefers the floor. And although Kiba hates bath time like any true dog would, one plea from Hinata would make him patter off to the shower room like a dog on her heels.

Hinata looks contently at the sprawled Kiba sleeping on her lap and whispered a shy, blushing "I love you."

Kiba yipped sleepily in his doggy sleep and smiles.

"Ahh…I…lo…lo…love…yu…yuu…you…ta…t…too."

The low rasping voice was harsh and hoarse due to lack of use and the slight mispronounced syllables tumbled awkwardly from his lips, as if Kiba had forgotten human speech.

_I love you too._

Hinata smiled.

She has never heard Kiba speak before.

-

Sakura heard sobbing sounds from the toilet. Her curiosity grew and she peered into the dim place.

Ino was in a tumbled heap on the floor, pink hair in disarray. She was shaking in noisy sobs as her red-rimmed light power blue eyes stared into the mirror.

Sakura's eyes widened, she ran over and placed her arms protectively around the girl.

"Ino! What's wrong?"

Ino was still staring at the mirror as if hypnotized, she gave another watery sob as she raised a finger and pointed accusingly at her reflection.

"I… I am…a fat ugly…disfigured hag!"

Sakura stared at the mirror. She grasped Ino's shoulders and shook her.

"Stupid Ino-pig! That's a beautiful young girl! Beautiful!"

Ino's blue eyes grew larger and stared at Sakura.

"Beautiful? Me?"

Sakura laughed, placed her arms around Ino's neck and kissed her tear-strained cheek.

"Beautiful…but silly!"

Ino continued to cry, but her tears are not of self-despise anymore. She buried her face in Sakura's chest and sobbed harder.

Sakura smiled and hugged Ino tighter.

-

Choji concluded that geniuses are the most screwed-up people to ever exist. What kind of people intentionally hurt themselves to prove that they are real? What kind of people doubt that they are real, for that matter?

He had been too soft on Shikamaru. If he had been stricter on him, Shikamaru wouldn't have done such idiotic things. The trouble is that Choji lacked self-confidence, he had always tagged after Shikamaru and entrusted the pineapple-head genius to look after him. It would seem that the so-called capable genius needed looking-after too.

He didn't look up when slow footsteps came towards his direction. He doesn't need to look to know who it was. Choji knew Shikamaru's footsteps perfectly. Choji knew Shikamaru perfectly.

"Choji."

Choji still didn't show any acknowledgement of Shikamaru's presence.

"Look, I'm sorry. Won't do it again."

Choji lifted his head a little, still unsure if he should believe him.

"Look, I thought about it for a while. And I realized that your punch hurts more than I can ever cut. So, your punches work better."

Choji wonders what the pineapple-head genius is trying to say and why he was unwilling to just say it straight.

"Because when I cut my arm, my arm hurts. When you punch my face, my face and my chest hurts."

Choji widened his eyes in shock. He wonders if Shikamaru is saying what he thinks Shikamaru is saying.

"So I won't cut anymore, because you'll always be there to punch me whenever I do stupid things, right?"

Choji smiled and hugged the flushing boy.

_Choji, you'll always be there to make me feel alive, right?_

It was unspoken but they know what the other was really trying to say anyway.

_Yes, always._

-

Rookie 9 stared out of the window, wondering if they are under a mass hallucination.

Naruto dragged Gaara along to tumble and roll about in the grass. Both boys are covered from head to toe in shreds of grass.

Naruto had Neji in tow as they ran about the gaudy butterflies. Both boys had their hair disheveled from the wind.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke to catch fishes in the pond. Sasuke had "accidentally" tripped and landed into the pond. Naruto was doubling with laughter but his mirth ended when Sasuke grabbed his leg and pulled him into the pond. Both boys are drenched in pond water.

Rookie 9 rubbed their eyes. The sight was definitely not real as:

1. Gaara had problems with being touched. People who had unintentionally touched him had their wrists snapped. However, some time through the little tumble in the grass, Naruto fell into Gaara and both of them are wrapped up together. And Naruto was not killed yet.

2. Neji was extremely fussy about his hair. Once an unwitting kid tugged his hair, the kid "accidentally" fell off a flight of stairs. Due to all the running and the wind, Neji's usually neat flowing hair was now tangled and disheveled. And Naruto was not killed yet.

3. Sasuke would never tolerate someone making fun of him. He hated being laughed at most. Once an inmate laughed at Sasuke's "chicken-butt" hairdo, he ended up in the local hospital for weeks. Naruto has not only tripped him and caused him to get drenched, he also laughed at Sasuke. And Naruto was not killed yet.

4. The three stoic and serious boys wouldn't even engage in such childish activities in the first place.

5. Naruto was still not brutally maimed, disfigured, ripped apart, murdered yet.

6. The three boys look like they are smiling.

Rookie 9 rubbed their eyes again. This definitely must be the craziest mass hallucination ever. These three guys _don't_ smile. They aren't capable of such a feat. Their facial muscles just aren't built _that _way.

Wait a minute, those three guys really are smiling! With a hyperactive noisy blonde squashed in between.

Like a beacon of light.

**-**

**AN: I'm so proud of myself! I finished this in one sitting and I really like it! This HAS to be my favorite chapter so far.**

**The theme here is friendships and other more intimate relationships. Human interaction in general. **

**I want to point out that I didn't copied the Ino and Sakura parts because I'm lazy. I wanted to point out the parallels between the two girls! Even though they bitch at each other, fight each other, in the end they're pretty much smiliar and most importantly, can relate to each other! **

**Reviews kudasai! Because I sat here for 5 hrs straight and typed this monster. I started this from a scratch! –claps hand-**


	5. I Smell a Rat

**AN: I hope you are as excited as I am. Yay, I finally got _that_ feeling. _That_ feeling finally decided to collide with me when I'm free and with a computer.**

**By the way, school sucks. Wooo. And there aren't that many reviews. But I am an apathetic person. So it's cool. Naw, I don't do stupid shit like "If I don't see xxx reviews for this chapter, I won't update." But reviews are nice. –smiles innocently- And that's a hint. –smiles innocently-**

**Warning: A bit of lime. **

**Disclaimer: I can't believe that no matter how many times I type the word "disclaimer", I always get it wrong. Nine times attempting to spell the word and I still get it wrong. **

**Yes, the spell check is sneering at me right now. **

**Real Disclaimer: I don't even own basic spelling skills. So no, I don't own Naruto. But thank you for even considering that though. And if you didn't catch the sarcasm, you're a retard. Congrats for being retarded. Wooo. **

**-**

I Smell a Rat

"Alright guys! Time for the group therapy session. Settle down kids. There's someone who I want to introduce you guys to."

Kurenai gave the gray-haired teen behind her a little push.

"This is Yakushi Kabuto. He's a fresh graduate from university and will be joining us as an assisstant. As of today, he will be helping me and so you would see him frequently. Show the appropriate respect to Kabuto-san as you would to me or any of the other staff."

Kabuto smiled genially and offered a slight bow.

Everyone was wary of the newcomer. They didn't like changes. But he seemed alright, a normal nice guy.

Kiba snarled.

-

There is something wrong with that new guy.

Kiba knows it. The nose told him so. And Akamaru always told him to trust _the _nose.

The nose says he stinks of rat, snake and an underlying threat.

Kiba wanted to tell Kurenai, but she wouldn't understand. She would only be disappointed at the "lack of progress he was making" and chide him, "I thought you're getting better with human emotions with Hinata-chan." She would surely dismiss him like all the _sane _people do. It's just your imagination, you're probably just being silly. That's the underlying meaning in their pretty neutral scientific jargon.

That's why he didn't trust anyone who wasn't pack.

They don't understand. They never could.

He scampered off urgently to find his pack.

-

One of the random nurses passed by the medication preparation room. She spotted something out of the ordinary and went back, pausing at the door entrance. A gray-haired bespectacled man was tampering with a tray of medication. He looked like he was adding something to the medication.

She stood there, wondering if she should report this incident to the head.

She gave a little snort. Nah, doesn't matter. She never did like the scary crazies in this lousy place. Let that man poison them for all she cares. With one or two gone, she would have fewer jobs to do.

She walked off.

-

"Today's session, I would like to discuss an interesting topic with everyone." Kabuto smiled disarmingly at the teens.

All of them are on plastic chairs, sitting in a circle.

"Have you ever killed anyone before?"

The room suddenly filled with a thick, wary tension. The silence was deafening. Some of the faces were defensive and set with anger. Some were confused.

Shikamaru yawned and broke the tension.

"Keh, so troublesome. You should already know everything about us. You had read our files, you would know everything, from the reason we were detained here to our shoe size. What can we possibly tell you that you didn't already know?"

Kabuto never stopped smiling "Ah, but it would be a lot more interesting to hear from your point of view, instead from a stuffy old fact file, right? Why don't you start first Shikamaru-kun?"

Shikamaru propped his head on his arm and gave the man a bored gaze.

"My school teacher. She kept disturbing my naptime. I stapled her mouth to shut her up. It didn't work very well. She went hysterical and it was so noisy. She was running around the classroom to get away from me and climbed onto the tabletop. I lunged at her. The ceiling was low and when she got caught on the ceiling fan."

Shikamaru looked like he was bored with the whole affair, reciting his lines monotonously as if he did it a hundred other times before. His body was lax and his legs sprawled carelessly on the floor. He was leaning slightly towards his left, shoulders touching Choji. He looked completely casual.

Kabuto wasn't fooled.

He would see that Shikamaru's left hand was behind Chojo's back, grasping Choji's hand tightly. His hand was tensed and trembling, clutched onto to Choji's hand like a lifeline. Both made an attempt to hide it behind their backs. But it lowered slightly and Kabuto spotted it, before it was inconspicuously hidden again.

Kabuto gave a small knowing smile to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru flinched and tried in vain to school his features into a bored look.

Kabuto gave a little laugh and gestured to the rest "There you go. Shikamaru-kun was right, actually. I do already know a lot about you guys. So you don't have to be afraid to tell me the truth."

_Lying would be useless._

"Who wants to go next?"

"Me, me! I wanna be next!"

Naruto was flailing his arms wildly in the air, his cornflower eyes wide with excitement.

Kabuto wondered if the blonde brat was acting dumb. Anyone would have been suffocated by all the anger, resentment and tension in the room, and yet he was oblivious. In fact he was very much cheerful.

"I killed lots of people! Well, actually Kyuu-sama did most of it… But I did a lot too! It was really fun! They are so terrified and we really had such a good time. Ohhh! We like to do it slow, cause their fear is so intoxicating and so delicious… It's even more fun when they try to run away! And and, the blood! The red looks good on everything! I like it all over the place and Kyuu-sama likes it a lot too! And and -"

By this time, Kabuto has already tuned himself out to the incessant rant. He stared perplexed at the small blonde, his expression basked in that elated glow as he rattled animatedly about his misadventures with his beloved Kyuu-sama and the preys they snared.

Who is this boy anyway?

-

Kabuto gestured pointedly at his wristwatch.

"Alright, I think it's time you stop, Naruto-kun. The session's about to end and only Shikamaru-kun and you talked. The rest didn't have a chance."

Naruto stared at Kabuto, wide fox grin on his face.

"How about you. Kabuto-san? Who did you kill and how do you like to go about doing it?"

Kabuto shifted his head to look at the blonde, his lips stretched in a pleasant smile.

"What makes you think I have killed before, Naruto-kun? I am not guilty of murder."

There was silence. Naruto laughed, a tinkling sound mocking the silence. He directed a curious gaze at Kabuto.

"Ne, Kabuto-san. Why are you lying?"

Kabuto's smile did not falter, "What makes you think I'm lying?"

Naruto gave him a childish grin, blue eyes dancing merrily.

"You have the eyes of a killer."

-

Neji was sitting at his usual spot next to the window, doing the same thing he was done over the years.

Counting.

It made him calm because familiarity comforts him.

He doesn't just count any old thing though.

-

"_Neji-kun? Look into the sky!" A beautiful long-haired woman pointed to the blue skies._

_Neji's large sliver eyes filled with wonder, a flock of birds were flying over him._

_A tall man with the same sliver eyes laughed, and lifted the 3-year old Neji into his arms. He held Neji's hand and raised it to the direction of the birds._

"_How many birds are there flying free, Neji-kun?"_

"_One."_

"_Two."_

_A female voice joined in._

"_Three."_

"_Four." _

_Neji laughed merrily. His parents, encouraged by his laughter, continued counting in that ridiculous baby talk, phrasing each word slowly with varied pitchings._

"_Five."_

"_Six."_

_Neji parted his pink lips and decided to give it a try._

"_Seven."_

"_Eight!"_

_All of them burst out in peals of laughter, as if the scene was the most amusing sight ever. _

_But Neji raised a pudgy finger up to the skies and gurgled in curciousity._

_There was one more bird._

_All of them started laughing all over again._

_Neji gurgled and shouted, a wide carefree smile on his face._

"_Nine!"_

-

There they are. A flow of pigeons flying towards the white fluffy clouds. Neji raised his fingers and silently mouthed.

**"One."**

"_Neji-kun! Hide here and keep quiet, okay?"_

"_But I don't wanna! This trapdoor is dusty and dark, Mama! I'm scared of the dark…"_

"_Hush now, Neji! It's very important!"_

"_Why is Papa with those scary and fierce looking men? Why are you telling me to hide here? Are you going to meet those men too?"_

**"Two."**

"_NONONO! Those men are bad people, Neji-kun! That's why you have to hide here and be as quiet as a mouse."_

"_But what about you and Papa? Can't both of you find somewhere to hide too?"_

_Mama bit her lips. Neji saw a glimmer of tears in her eyes and thought that it was just the trick of the light._

**"Three."**

"_Look Neji-kun! There isn't much time. Just do as I say, will you? Stay here and keep very very quiet."_

"_But Mama! I'm scared of the dark!"_

"_You like to count the birds in the sky, don't you? Remember Neji-kun? Whenever birds fly pass us, you'll always want Papa to carry you and let you count them? Pretend you're counting those birds and you won't be scared."_

"_But why do I need to stay in this dark small space to count? Can't I go outside?"_

"_No! Neji-kun, you must hide from them! You mustn't let them find you!"_

"_Oh… So, we playing a game? Like Hide-and-Seek?"_

"_Yes."_

**"Four."**

_Neji is a good boy. He stayed under that musty and dark trapdoor. He hopes he wins the game. He didn't like losing. So he tried his best. He remained as quiet as a mouse and waited for the game to end._

**"Five."**

_Neji started to feel nervous. He hated the darkness and thought that he heard noises outside. Crashes and shrieks._

_Ah, someone was been found in the game. He or she sounded surprised. Maybe the person found them and they lost the game. _

_Neji hopes he doesn't lose._

**"Six."**

_The darkness is suffocating him. It felt like Neji was being swallowed whole. And the noises outside are getting louder. Sounds like gunshots._

_Why are there gunshots?_

_And there were even louder screams._

_Neji was really scared. _

_He took Mama's advice and counted._

_One. Two. Three._

**"Seven."**

_The screams sound like people in pain. He heard a mixture of gruff guffaws, pained but angry moans and shrieks._

_Why did the last two sounded like his parents?_

_Neji wanted to get out of his hiding place and search for his parents. _

_But he remembered what Mama said and stayed on._

_Four. Five. Six._

**"Eight."**

_The screams were definitely from his parents. But Neji was scared and stayed under that dark trapdoor. Sounds of things being ripped out and punches. Screams of pain and fear._

_Neji cuddled into a small tight ball and waited._

_After all the noises all ended and the footsteps were gone, Neji lifted the trapdoor and took a peek outside._

_The bright sunlight was hurting his eyes._

_He crawls out and shakily stood up after getting his bearings._

_The first thing he saw was Mama's terrified face staring at him. _

_There is a wide hole at her forehead._

_He screamed._

_He stumbled backwards and fell on his rear. His hands landed on something soft and squishy._

_He turned back._

_He screamed._

_His father's body lax on the soil. His body was riddled with bullet holes. Golden sunrays mockingly shining through the numerous holes, casting a halo of light around the gruesome body. _

_He screamed and screamed till his throat grew hoarse and it wasn't enough._

_He took his mother's advice._

_Seven. Eight._

_There was cawing coming from above him. Crows were hanging on the branches of a nearby tree, peering at him at their shiny black eyes._

_He looked up and silently counted._

_There were nine of them._

_He had counted wrong._

Neji shook his head to clear his thoughts from that flashback. Why is he thinking of that again? He hasn't thought of it for a long while now. He lifted his head to skies.

Eight pigeons.

No.

Eight pigeons and one more at the back of the flock.

Nine.

He was wrong again.

He frowned, musing idly to Kabuto's question which was unconsciously disturbing him.

"Have you ever killed anyone before?"

-

Naruto saw Neji sitting next to the window as usual. But today he was trembling, his eyes glazed and unfocused.

Naruto frowned.

He walked up to him and tapped him gently.

The long-haired boy shot up and had his fingers clasped over Naruto's neck. Neji's eyes retained focus and widened his eyes when he saw what he had done. He released Naruto and backed away from him, all the while trembling.

Neji winced at the red hands marks on Naruto's tan neck. His vice-like grip left marks and glared accusingly at him. Neji's shaking fingers raised up and ghosted over the angry marks on Naruto's neck. His hand jerked back, as if he had just committed a severe sin. He stumbled backwards and bolted out of the room.

Naruto reached his hand over his neck, a perplexed frown on his face.

-

Sakura padded to the toilet and looked into the mirror. A messy pink-haired sallow girl with blood all over and a blood-encrusted knife in her hands stared back at her.

She screamed.

Ino rushed in to see Sakura pointing accusingly at her reflection.

"You Killer! Murderer!"

Her reflection laughed jeeringly at her. Her pretty blood-coated face in a condescending sneer.

"I am you. You're the murderer."

Her reflection grinned toothlessly at her.

"Can't you remember? Let me take you down a memory lane then…"

"_You! You! You lied to me! I'm still the same old ugly hag! Your surgery didn't work!"_

_A pink haired girl was shrieking at the man wearing a white lab coat in front of her. The plastic surgeon scowled angrily and barked at her._

"_Look, miss! I did what you told me to and you're looking fabulous! So I don't know what your problem is!_

_The door slammed open, a livid Ino glared the man._

"_You! Look what you did to my face! It's hideous! Like before!"_

"_Yeah, Ino-pig's right. You claim to be the world renowned surgeon who did plastic surgery for all the movie stars, you liar! You only a fraud! We paid hundreds of thousands for this surgery! Give us our money back!" _

_The man lost his temper and yelled at both girls, "Look, my credentials and claims are true and all the rich and famous out there can vouch for it! I can sue you for slander you know! Get the hell out of here before I call for security!"_

_The girls are boiling mad, that stupid fake disfigured them and now he wants to throw them out? _

"_I knew it will come to this. So I came prepared."_

_Sakura stared as Ino took a knife out from her bag. It was a simple kitchen knife. But the way Ino holds it and the glint in her eyes wasn't._

_She plunged it inside the man's chest. The man screamed as Ino took it out and plunged it in again, repeating the sequence. _

_Sakura initially felt sick at the scene unfolding in her eyes. But she changed her mind when she remembered the poor fate her deformed face has to go through. _

_Yes. That man deserved it. Her lips stretched into an eerily disturbing smile and she grabbed the bloody knife from Ino._

_Ino stared warily at her._

_Sakura laughed crazily and stabbed the man, repeating Ino's actions._

_Both of them laughed as they held the bloody knife in their hands and forced it through the man. Even though that man was already dead, they continued that process. Even though security had came in and contacted the police, they continued sticking the knife in and pulling it out._

_They only stopped when the police came and manhandled them both._

The flashback ended and her reflection zoomed into her face. The green eyes glittering with cruelty, she parted her bloody lips and mouthed.

"Murderer."

Sakura screamed. A shaking Ino fell down onto her knees between her.

The bloody reflection of Ino cackled at her.

"You killed someone. YOU MURDERER!"

_Murderer? _

_Have you ever killed anyone?_

_You killed someone. YOU MURDERER!_

Sakura held on tight to Ino and sobbed. She kept thrashing around, shrieking "NONONO! I never killed anyone! Not my fault! I'm not a murderer!"

"That's right." Ino thought dimly. "Sakura never killed anyone. I was the one with the knife. I was the one who ended his life before Sakura could stab him. I'm the murderer."

She hugged Sakura, her fingers in comforting tracing motions on her back. Ino's eyes were glazed over, barely noticing the sobbing pink mess curled up in her chest

_Have you ever killed anyone before?_

_Yes._

-

Lee averted his head away from the stares from the people. There were mutterings of "Crazy freaks!" and "Killers!" from the glaring crowd. The usually hyper boy was standing motionless, his head hung low.

Are we really so hated?

Tenten scowled and glared back at the people, her hand kept going downwards to her pockets to finger the metal blade there. Sliding her fingers up and down the metallic surface of the blade.

"Lee, ignore them."

Lee lifted his head slowly and looked at Tenten. A forced smile on his face. He nodded and walked away from the muttering crowd, pulling Tenten along with him.

Truth is, Tenten is equally unnerved and disturbed by the massive hostility.

But between the two of them, someone needs to be the stronger one, to support them both, right?

-

Naruto paced around the room, a frown on his face. Kabuto's words have greatly affected all his friends, regardless if they know it or not.

Kyuu-sama grabbed him and sat him onto the bed. He gathered the small blonde into his chest. Naruto's face was on his lap, his body curled up like a cat.

"You've done all you can. You helped to make sure they didn't verbally voice out their nightmares, didn't you? Now we can only sit back and hope that they hold on."

Naruto gave a small tired smile. He felt better.

He leaned towards Kyuu-sama and plant a gentle kiss on the taller man's lips. Kyuu-sama grinned and slammed Naruto onto the bed, straddling him as he proceeded to roughly kiss him, teeth and all. Tongues weaved into the other as they explored each other's mouth and traced over their teeth. Kyuu-sama broke off the kiss to let Naruto catch his breath. He then proceeded to nip at the blonde's tan neck, sucked and bit hard, marking his territory. Naruto moaned, he loves it how they danced on that burning thin line between pleasure and pain. He arched his back and gave a playful lick at Kyuu-sama's ear.

Kyuu-sama growled, a low guttural primal sound from his throat, the sound laced with lust and darkness.

-

A dim figure in his shadowed room, holding a phone to his ear.

"Kabuto. I trust that it has gone well?"

"It is done as you wish, Orochimaru-sama."

"Sasuke's usual medication dosage with a little of my special drug?"

"Yes. And I had caused the others to be unstable. Given time, they'll all break eventually."

Laughter was heard from the other side.

"Good."

-end-

**AN: Ain't Neji's past AWESOME! Chibi Neji counting birds in the sky and giggling! Doesn't that makes you go "Awwww..." and wanna cuddle him? Oh! And Neji is actually counting down (or up, rather) to his parents' demise, if you wanna look at it in a sick way! Imagine! One... -unnamed thug advancing towards parents- Two... -said thug found parents- Three... -thug shot parents- four... -shoots somemore- five... -rips body apart for fun- six... Well, you get the idea XD **

**But then again, Neji counted crows. Appropriate enough, huh?**


	6. Become What You Despise

**AN: I am so sorry for the late update! Busy with school, work, life and all that shit. When one you amazing reviewers, told me to update soon, and everybody's waiting and stuff, I WAS SO TOUCHED! You guys are waiting for my updates??! –shed tears of waterfall-**

**I'm starting to think that maybe I have bitten off more than I can chew. Wanting to develop character and explore the past of the whole crew of Rookie 9? Not to mention trying to squeeze in romance development and still proceed on an ongoing plotline? And also wanting to portray multi-faceted aspects of the villains?**

**Oh no. This is gonna be real hard. But I will do my best. Rest assured that I would never discontinue the fic. So if there are no updates for an extended period of time, I'm either busy or having writer's block. I hate discontinued fics. **

**Warning: Un-betaed. Blood and gore as always :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yes, I ran out of witty things to say.**

**-**

Become What You Despise

"_Gaara-chan… Gaara-chan… Where are you hiding? Come out, come out where ever you are…"_

_He spoke in a singsong manner, and hummed a tuneless melody as he searched the house for his little son. He stroked the gleaming surface of the sliver handgun in his hand and giggled. As usual, the fool, Yashamaru was useless. He failed in a simple murder of a little boy! His son was the one who ended up killing Yashamaru. _

_He laughs._

_He was glad. So his son is worthy enough to be killed by his own hands, then! His previous children did not have such a privilege. No, only Gaara made his inevitable death, a hassle. _

_He felt proud of his son. Gaara resembled him in so many ways… He almost felt sorry that Gaara was to die soon. No matter! Gaara would be happy at the farewell present that his father brought for him!_

_He fingered the circular object in his pocket, a dreamy smile cracking on his lips._

_-_

Gaara scowled. Why was he recalling past events?

It was nighttime. Gaara as usual, couldn't sleep. He wished he could though. He opened his drawer and took out a small box. He opened the box carefully, it was filled with soft velvet and lined with satin. In the middle of those protective cloths, laid a single eyeball. The third eye stared back at him.

Mother's eye… His third eye…

-

_He opened the futon cupboard and chuckled when he saw the mass of futon shaking. He lifted the mess easily, revealing a small pale boy in a fetal position. Huge terrified emerald eyes lifted up slowly to meet his father's dark eyes, then darted down again. Father ruffled the boy's unruly red hair affectionately and spoke in a singsong voice._

"_Gaara-chan… Gaara-chan… There you are! Ne, I have a surprise for you! It's something I really really treasure, but I'm giving it to you now! It's a farewell gift from your dear father, so that you'll remember me by and by!"_

_He reached in his pocket and pulled out a circular object. He pulled Gaara's hand out and placed the object on his palm._

_A single eye stared at him._

_Gaara was in shock, his body shaking, his eyes clouding with panic._

"_I knew you would like it! It is a very very precious present. It was your mother's. Take good care of it!"_

_His father then placed the handgun at the side of Gaara's head. _

"_Now that I've given your farewell present, it's time to bid you farewell, Gaara-chan! Bye bye! Say hello to your mother for me, okay?"_

_He cocked the gun and pressed the trigger._

_Gaara's head was oozing blood as he lifted his head to look at his father. His father was confused. _

"_Ne, Gaara-chan. I pressed the trigger, so why aren't you gone yet? We already said our farewells! Why are you still moving?"_

_He pumped more bullets into his son's body, becoming more nervous as the boy continued to be alive. Gaara disregarded the bullets lunging into his body as he climbed out of the cupboard. He moved towards his father, whose hands were shaking as he kept on shooting him. His forefinger kept pressing the trigger even though the bullet chamber was already empty. The only sound is the room was the gun's empty clicking sound._

_Gaara stared up at his father's face, his face spilt in an insane grin._

_His father realized that the boy was not his Gaara-chan. Gaara's usual emerald eyes were now inky black with a gold iris. _

_His father laughed. So his Gaara-chan has a friend. He was glad. He was starting to worry about how the other children avoid his son._

_Maybe Gaara-chan's new friend would teach him things that even he himself could not._

_-_

Gaara roamed around the silent hospital, like a restless ghost. He stopped at the door of ward 5. His hand hesitated to touch the doorknob, and then reached out and twisted it open. He padded gingerly into the room and stopped at a particular bed.

So Naruto had no problems with sleeping after all.

He dropped down at the chair near the blonde's bed. Even with all the people in the room, he felt strangely alone. It is normal to feel that way? Even with Shukaku-sama by his side, he felt terribly alone.

He ignored Shukaku-sama's fretting as he stared at the sleeping blonde. After all, watching him sleep did distract Gaara from his previous thoughts.

It became an assignment for him to count the number of breaths the blonde took, the slight rise and fall of his chest. For Shukaku, he subsided his fretting as he watched enchanted at the sleeping fox-man.

Long crimson tresses mixed with shorter blond locks. It was a confusing tangle of a muscled pale body and a smaller tan body. The smaller blonde curled up towards the fox-man, the pale arms enveloped the tan body, a mix of pale and tan flesh interlocking.

Shukaku and Gaara stared at the sleeping figures through the night. What was that foreign feeling tugging at their chest? They could almost grasp what that feeling was, but the answer fled them as soon as they reached it.

Instead they find themselves wishing that they could sleep too.

-

_His father laughed, a raucous laughter of a madman. He really liked the new friend that his Gaara-chan has made. _

"_How ironic…" Father giggled, "I came here to say bye-bye to Gaara-chan. But now, it seems that now I'm the one going off."_

_Gaara's friend is really something. He fought like a wild animal, depending entirely on primitive instinct and haphazard movements. He moved like a sandstorm, a sandy blur. Regardless of such uncontrolled power, he was effective, very effective. He used his clawed paws to grasp onto Father's body, his inhumanly sharp incisors proceeded to rip off Father's flesh as if it was merely cutting through ripe fruit. _

_The "ripe fruit" obligingly reduced into smaller pieces, the deep red juice spurting out. _

_Father hazily noted that while the job was done a tad too messy for his liking, it was still effective._

"_Ne, Gaara's friend. Please let me say bye-bye to my Gaara-chan before I go away?"_

_The boy cocked his head sideways and laughed. But he did fulfilled the last wish of a dying man. Gold iris encased in inky black faded to a dazed emerald. Gaara stared numbly at the carnage in front of him. The familiar face squished on the red mess on the wall. The face smiled at him, it's mouth opening._

"_Ne, Gaara-chan. It's been fun, but I gotta go soon. Think you can sent me off to the door?"_

_Gaara nodded numbly, walking over to a pulsing heart on the floor and stepped hard on it._

_The face gradually went slack, the soft smile still on his lips._

"_Thank you, Gaara-chan. I am going now. Bye-bye. Maybe I'll meet your mother there! Maybe she'll forgive me this time…" _

_**Thank you for personally sending me off death's door.**_

_Gaara's knees gave way and he dropped down onto the red mess, silent tears dribbling down his face._

-

Gaara gave a humorless smile. There's no escaping from the whole story, is there? But it's okay. This time, he was left at peace at himself rather than loathing at the retelling of that particular incident. To the person who sent off his mother and his siblings, it's only appropriate that his youngest son would send him off.

This time, it wasn't a rekindling of an old nightmare. It was a passing of an old nightmare. A restless ghost of his past finally put to rest.

He gazed at the sleeping blonde in front of him, his pale fingers tracing the contours of the sleeper's childish face.

Gaara broke into a smile.

When was it that he had felt such peace?

Shukaku-sama gave a content sigh of agreement.

-

In the next ward, Sasuke wasn't faring that well. Sleepless nights with replays of all his worst nightmares left him shaken and worn. There was guilt, a deep self-destructing abyss. Of all the days, why did he choose to be late that particular day? Why did he not suspect Itachi's plan? Above all, there was self-loathing. Why wasn't he strong enough to stop him?

Then there was the questioning of what he has been doing all these years to attain his goal.

Was he even strong enough right now? Was he strong enough to avenge his family right now? Was it even enough?

For Sasuke, the retelling of his past nightmares was an awakening of an ugly dormant beast in him. The nightmares tore fresh wounds on him, and left him with a painful remainder not to forget what he had lived for.

After all, Sasuke was the type of person not to let past events go. As far as he was concerned, there could only be one Uchiha left alive. Otherwise, his ghosts of the past would forever be screeching and clawing at him. He would only be at peace until he has done what he lived to do.

He could only right the wrong of his family's murder by killing another. He would bring his brother to justice.

That's the only way for them to stop plaguing his sleep.

-

Kabuto thought that Orochimaru could be such an insufferable fool at times. But that's good, Kabuto is going to use that to his advantage. After all, aren't shortcomings supposed to be ruthlessly exploited?

Wasn't that one of Orochimaru's teachings?

Kabuto smirked. He was a good student after all. It would only be him practicing what he has been taught. Kabuto was a meticulous man. He would never let those little details escape him and it would only make sense for him to make good use of it. With Orochimaru's deficiency right now, his master depended sorely on Kabuto to provide all the necessary medications and carry out most of the events.

Kabuto wondered idly, who was really the one being controlled? Who was really the one in charge? Orochimaru or Kabuto?

But right now, Kabuto prefers to be the one hiding behind the prominent villain. He was the puppeteer in the shadows, the one pulling strings to veer his "master" to move in the direction he prefers. Leaving Orochimaru to think he himself was the one orchestrating the events.

Kabuto was also a coward, although he prefers the euphemism "smart survivor". Whatever he does, he would always ensure that there would be a back door for him to escape when things go awry. Being the one upstaged by a bigger villain has its benefits after all. He could always sneak away unnoticed when everything goes wrong. They would all be scrambling to catch the main villain boss, not the meek servant.

In a way, Kabuto can say that he was the one using Orochimaru.

He liked the sound of that.

-

Orochimaru strode down the rows of huge cylindered glass containers, each of them were lit with a soft sinister green light. Every one of these containers held young children and a translucent thick liquid covering them. Each of these children looked different physically, some had foreign animal parts attached to them, some looked completely inhuman with cruel fangs and snarling slanted eyes. He stopped at one of the containers. A nude boy with spiky brown hair stared emptily back at him.

Orochimaru smiled, his new creation was almost complete. Maybe he should test it.

The thick liquid oozed out of the container and the body slumped onto the bottom. The glass container opened.

Aburame Shino took his first breath.

He opened his eyes and stared blankly at the man in front of him.

"I am Orochimaru, your master and creator. You are to obey me and me alone. If you were to betray me, I will not hesitant to eradicate you. Do you understand, Aburame Shino-kun?"

Brown eyes digested the information and blinked slowly. The skin on his back spilt open to reveal folded dark brown hard wings, as it slowly lugged out, thick slimy chucks landed on the ground with soft "plop" sounds. Long flickering feelers extended from his head. Masses of roaches crawled through holes in Shino's body and clung onto their master.

Shino was covered from head to toe by a swarm of insects, only his brown eyes can be seen from the crawling mass of insects.

His "mouth" parted.

"I understand, Master."

Orochimaru's lips stretched into a huge sinister smile. There are so many of these young children at the mental hospital! Children that no one will care when they were gone. Unstable children that makes it all the more easier for him. Children to be his guinea-pigs... What fun!

Orochimaru can't wait. Soon, his army will be complete!

-

Hinata can't help but think that something is wrong with Sasuke. He seemed to be more angry than usual. Why was he glaring at Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun with so much anger? He mouthed something.

"Power… Not enough… I… Weak… Need to kill… Itachi…"

Kiba heard him too and gazed inquiringly at Hinata. Hinata didn't understand either. She swallowed, something bad is going to happen. She can feel it… Her paranoia senses were screaming warnings at her.

Hinata hugged Kiba and hopes that everything would turn out alright.

-

Tenten strolled down the corridors, whistling and twirling a dagger on her hand. It was a nice day today. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the sky is really blue. Hmm, Lee would probably be outside in this kind of wonderful weather. She smiled, it's been a while since she played tag with him.

Still whistling, she didn't spot the figure behind her. She was grabbed from behind and a needle jabbed onto her shoulder and her body went slack.

It's a piece of cake, so ridiculously easy that almost makes him laugh.

Kabuto chuckled, threw the unconscious girl on his back and swiftly proceeded on his way.

After all, Orochimaru would not like it if he were to be tardy with his new stock of guinea-pigs.

-

**AN: Yeah, sorry for the short-ness. I'll make it up for the next chapter. Yay! Mutation! Sick experimenting! Shino makes his grand appearance. Do you really think Shino "transferred" as Chouji stated in the third chapter? Naw! Plus I did state that this fic will include the Rookie 9. **

**Q: I had a great idea for how things are going to be for Kakashi and Iruka! I intend to do a companion fic after I finish this one. And it's going to focus on Kakairu and the rest at their ward. How's that? But I will also put snippets of Kakairu in this fic. So what do you guys think? Cause if I develop Kakairu here, it's gonna be real taxing for me. And I'm sure that you guys don't wanna read something hurried! Which do you prefer?**

**R&R!**


	7. The Plot Emerges!

**Any suggestions to improve my writing will be duly appreciated! After all, I'm here to learn and enjoy. I noticed that I write in very short lines, almost like a script form, even if I don't mean it that way… I don't know about you, but a whole chunk of words in a HUGE paragraph irritates me.**

**Warning: Monogamy is practiced for MOST of the characters in this fic. Key word: MOST. **

**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, it'll never meet datelines. So be glad that I don't.**

**-**

The Plot Emerges!

Naruto could literally feel Gaara's hot and unwavering stare. He's here again tonight, the same exact spot, the same time. He's been sitting at his bedside staring at the sleeping blonde for the past few weeks. Naruto initially thought it was no harm done as Gaara always leaves at the crack of dawn and Kiba wouldn't have to make a big fuss about pack security and all that. But it was starting to creep him out. Naruto told Kyuu-sama that, but the red haired fox-man threw his head back and laughed at him. Need less to say Naruto was miffed. He knew that the narcissistic fox-man don't mind the attention piled on them, but Naruto always disliked the underhand way of doing things. If Gaara likes to stare at him so much, he should do it during the day! When Gaara does it while Naruto is sleeping, Naruto feels vulnerable and defenseless. At that, Kyuu-sama laughed at the blonde's feminine way of thinking. Naruto inwardly scowled. In his defense, watching someone sleep is a very intimate act, even more so than sex. Besides, Gaara wasn't the type of guy to do things on a whim, so Naruto thinks that he has an ulterior motive for doing it. But Naruto doesn't know what Gaara is up to and he doesn't like to be kept in the dark. Naruto decided to drop the act and directly ask Gaara what the fuck he thinks he's doing.

Naruto cracked open his sapphire orbs and sat up slightly, staring blearily at Gaara. Gaara's jade orbs blinked confusedly, he didn't know that the blonde was actually awake the entire time. Apparently, despite the blonde's ability, everyone still thought that he was the cute clueless blonde. Naruto really felt like breaking something. Hmm, maybe Gaara's neck.

"Gaara, you've been here for the past few weeks. Why? Is watching people sleep that entertaining to you?"

Gaara blinked at Naruto's snappishness. So the blonde wasn't cute and unruffled all the time. Naruto actually hated losing his precious sleep time, and was as grumpy as a bear when deprived of his naptime. Said blonde in front of him, stretched like a feline and yawned widely, his paws rubbing his sleepy eyes. Gaara's lips lifted a little, forming a slight smile. But his smile faltered when he saw another figure lying behind the blonde. The figure made a show of yawning and stretched his arms, showing off his toned pale muscles. Here, Gaara grumpily noted that Shukaku was drooling. The fox-man ran pale fingers over his long crimson tresses and then propped himself onto the bonde's tan shoulders, pale arms hugging the smaller blonde's tan chest. Kyuubi rested his head on Naruto's shoulder blades, smirking lazily at them. Oh, even if Naruto was hopelessly clueless, he knew exactly what that Gaara kid wants. The way that kid's teeth clenched and his body bristled… He inwardly chuckled at Naruto's obliviousness. Granted, the little display just now was a tad too garnish and overdone for his tastes. But it works, that is all that matters. Kyuubi smiled, barring his incisors.

Meanwhile, Naruto was still clueless to the whole power play that Kyuubi exhibited. But he knew something was pissing off Gaara and for reason for another, Shukaku was staring entranced at something behind him. He blinked, so Shukaku is attracted to Kyuubi? Naruto knew that Kyuubi think Shukaku is cute too, but Naruto is still important to him, right? Naruto bit his lips and brushed off the thought. Settle one issue at a time. Right. The Gaara issue comes first.

"Why are you watching me sleep?"

Gaara didn't know why. Not really. Why was he by Naruto's bed every night? Why did he even bother with that? Shukaku lifted his head to stare perplexed at Gaara. Didn't Gaara know? He thought that it was pretty obvious by now why the red-head did all these things. Shukaku furrowed his brows, Gaara was usually quick to notice things and quite perspective. What is it that is different this time?

"…Watching you sleep… Calms me…There is a…warm feeling…here."

He lifted his hand to touch his chest.

"I…It feels that everything is alright…Peaceful. It feels right."

Shukaku lifted his eyebrows at the less than eloquent reply. He shook his head, chuckling softly. Oh well, it made sense for the young murderer to be an emotional retard.

It feels that everything is alright, huh? Shukaku smiled. Close enough.

Naruto blinked confusedly at Gaara. Why would watching someone sleep makes Gaara feel alright? He almost voiced that question out loud, but he took in the visage of Gaara's emerald eyes and he relented. Gaara's eyes are always like cold emerald rocks, hard and empty. But they look so _different _now. He sees sincerity, an undertone of pain and a fleeting flash of nervousness.

Naruto sighed and pulled out his blankets. He gestured to Gaara. But the red head stood there confused. Naruto scowled slightly, he reached forward to grab Gaara's hand and lunge the taller boy towards the bed. Gaara's eyes widened in surprise and stumbled forward, falling clumsily onto the bed.

"Look, don't stare at me while I sleep, okay? It's creepy. Sleep with us. It feels even more comforting and cozy than staring."

Naruto gestured pointedly towards the bed.

"It's gonna be quite a squeeze with four people on it, but we'll make do."

Gaara stared, mouth slightly agape. Naruto snorted and reached forward to push Gaara's lower jaw up, all the while mumbling about freaky panda-eyed stalkers disturbing his sleep.

Gaara let Naruto lead him to the bed, smiling slightly. He hasn't slept for years since _that _incident. Could he sleep tonight?

He laid, with Naruto curling in his chest, their legs entwining and Naruto's warmth caressing his body. He looked up and saw Kyuubi hugging Naruto from behind and Shukaku's arms protectively holding Gaara himself from his back. Gaara's thin lips broke into a content smile. With Naruto next to him and their guardians cocooning them, he feels warmth like never before. It seems that everything is perfect in that moment. It's a new world where everything goes his way and the grotesque monsters in the dark never existed. He might just sleep tonight.

And he did.

-

Kiba yipped softly in his sleep.

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Kiba! Happy birthday to you!"_

_6 year of Kiba sang along with his family. The singing was horrendously pitched and slightly out of tune but Kiba thought that it was the most beautiful sound ever. _

"_Kiba! Make a wish and blow out the candles!"_

_Kiba closed his eyes and clasped his hand together, and wished. Then he took a deep breath and blew out the candles. _

_One candle remained. _

"_Kiba! You didn't blow out your candles at one go, now your wish will never come true!" Kiba's older sister, Hana teased._

_Kiba looked downcast at that and lowered his eyes, his lips quivering. Kiba's parents frowned reproachfully at their daughter, making Hana squirm nervously. _

"_Ne! I'm sorry Kiba! I was just joking! I'm sure that your wish will surely come true!"_

_Kiba stared huge-eyed at his older sister, "Really? You mean it?"_

_Hana nodded her head furiously, her eyes filled with childish earnest, "Yes! But you better hurry and blow the last candle before it's too late!" _

_Kiba looked relieved for a moment, then stuck his tongue out at her and hurriedly blew off the last candle. _

"_Here you are, Kiba, your birthday present from us." _

"_Open it, open it! I especially took really long to pick this one out! You'll love it!"_

_A huge boxed up present thrust into the bewildered boy's arms, Kiba quickly tore all the wrapping paper and curiously opened the lid._

_A small white puppy stared cutely at him and wagged his short brown tail, his pink tongue hanging out._

_Kiba stared in surprise, a wide grin erupted on his face. He tentatively reached for the puppy and stroked it gently. The puppy yipped in delight, and rolled over on his tummy, soaking up the attention. The house's other dogs came forward to examine the new member of their dysfunctional family. Kiba gave a cry of surprise when a wet nose nudged his arm, demanding for attention. Kiba's hand retracted from the puppy and obligingly scratched the other dog's ears. The forgotten white puppy gave a indignant bark when he realize the nice warm hand stroking his tummy was gone. He padded over to Kiba and snarled at the other dog soaking up Kiba's attention. He jumped on top of Kiba's head and growled menacingly at the dog._

_This human is mine! _

_Everyone laughed at the feisty puppy's antics._

_When all the drama died down, Kiba's mother curiously asked her son, "Kiba, what did you wished for just now?"_

_Kiba grinned widely and tilted his head along with the white puppy on top of it, and blurted out "I wish that we will all be happy like this forever!"_

_Hana laughed and punched Kiba's head lightly "Silly! Now that you have revealed your wish, it's really never gonna come true!"_

"_EHHHH? I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Kiba blew a raspberry at his sister and ran away, all the while laughing as his sister pretended to be angry and chased him around the Inuzuka household. The housedogs grew excited at the game of tag and joined in, barking loudly. Their parents sat on the sofa, laughing at their childish antics. _

_The house, although not very impressive or beautiful, was the best one in the neighborhood. It was the only one that was always filled with the comfortable noisy myriad of noises, be it human voices or dog barks. It was the only one with warmth, even though they had gone through long freezing winter nights without the heater. Warmth from the heart worked far better than any lousy heater, anyway. _

_Kiba wore a huge grin on his face._

_His wish is beginning to be granted!_

_-_

Kiba woke up, eyes squinting from the pesky sunrays creeping in by the window. He groggily got up and absent-mindedly wondered why he had that strange dream. It had happened so long ago… A gruff growl of irritation erupted from his throat. He didn't want to dwell in the past, what use was that? What was over and done with remained to be buried deep in the recesses of his head, there's no need to wake up dead memories. Only the present is important.

He nodded to himself and noted groggily that he woke up late and everybody was already downstairs having breakfast. He pushed himself off the bed, his feet touching the floor, and then fell down with a heavy thud.

Stupid! Why on earth did he attempt to walk on like a human again? He didn't even realized what his body was unconsciously doing. Of course he has forgotten how to walk on two legs, as well as long forgotten all those stupid human routines! That messed-up dream must have affected him more than he though.

He padded sleepily out of the room. That was when a heavenly aroma reached his sensitive nose. Kiba's nose twitched and he sighed in appreciation, his stomach rumbled nosily, sharing the same sentiment. He followed the heavenly smell and saw a lone piece of glittering steak lying seductively on the floor. Kiba almost swooned at the sight of the attractive meal. He staggered in a drunken loopy gait and threw himself forward to grab the succulent treat. The steak edged away from him, as if playing coy. This continued on, Kiba would move a few steps forward and attempt to capture the steak and the steak will move away, escaping from Kiba's lecherous advances. With the tunnel vision of capturing his steak, Kiba didn't think much of the oddity of mobile steaks and how an expensive treat managed to appear on the floor of a neglected mental ward. He also didn't notice the suspicious metal hook protruding out of the steak and the fishing line attached to it.

And so, with only the thought of gobbling up delicious treat in his mind, Kiba followed the steak like a love stuck fool. The steak finally reached a door and escaped into a tiny opening of the door. Without hesitation, Kiba pushed open the door and pounced on his detectable steak. While he was busy wolfing up his meal, he didn't notice that the door behind him closed with an ominous click. After licking the last shred of meat, he dropped onto the ground, savoring the afterglow of his wonderful meal. He didn't notice something swinging towards the back of his head, and moments later, he was knocked out.

Kabuto sighed and kept the baseball bat away. He reeled in his fishing line and cleaned the metal hook, cringing at the trail of gleaming saliva on it.

Seriously, are all the people here retards? He didn't even have to put in much effort in capturing them. And he thought that living the life of an evil villain would be fun and challenging… Kabuto shook his head, mourning the idiocy of the human race. He should really try to capture two at one go the next time. It should prove more challenging to test his villainous skills. Damn! Why was he always the one doing the shitty odd jobs for Orochimaru? The woes of a lowly underestimated servant of an evil super villain... Why did he join the damn snake man in the first place? Oh yeah, cause Orochimaru's idea of taking over the world with an army of freaky mutated loonies sounds cool when Kabuto was 18. At that time Orochimaru promised him power and riches. Instead Kabuto was now reduced to working as a mole in this shitty hospital and running errands for him! Orochimaru didn't even provide him satisfactory wages for his services!

Kabuto stopped mid-way on his internal rant when he saw a small brown bottle sitting on the back shelves of the room. He peered at the label, opened the bottle and took a sniff. His eyes slowly widened in shock. This… This is… Even the local black market would have difficulty getting hold of this. This is illegal, it's productions stopped quite a while back. This is banned in countries worldwide!

Kabuto's eyes lit up with a unholy gleam. His redemption is in that very bottle! Oh, now Orochimaru has every reason to fear him! One little drop of that… Orochimaru would…

Kabuto broke out laughing, his laughter like the harsh mocking cry of a crow. The terrible sound filled the room, echoing in the silent corridors of the juvenile wards.

-

Orochimaru sneezed. The heater is working perfectly, so why did he felt a sudden chill in the air? Maybe it was just a draught of wind from outside. Orochimaru accepted that line of reason and went back to his work.

Ahh, mutating adolescents. What fun! Tsunade and Jiraiya would never appreciate such fine art! Barbarians, the lot of them! Sarutobi-sensei was even worse, he had an heart attack and died when Orochimaru showed him his first creation. That was the fruit of his hard labours, and till now, still his favorite and best mutation work. Kaguya. Pity he was born with a defect...

But it is going to be all right, he had it all planned out. Yes, he needs Sasuke… Kabuto had better hurry though, they are rising… Orochimaru feared them more then he feared death. That's why he had to accomplish world domination before they could do it!

He had to! There is no way out! With the entire world at their mercy… Orochimaru restrained a shiver. His army of his personal ingenious creations had to work against them! Kabuto had better hurry up, time is running short! They're starting their movement. Orochimaru had to be in time for them! Oh no it was not compassion for humanity, it was merely for self-preservation. He is still an evil villain! But when a bigger and more powerful bully shows up, Orochimaru deems it pragmatic to rid of them first before embarking on his own evil plans.

Make no mistake, he is to be the ONLY villain overlord to walk on this land! Quoting a famous cowboy movie, there's ain't room enough for the two of us!

Orochimaru feared them, they are far more powerful than he is. He should know, he used to be one of them before. He was a young pompous fool back then and thought that he was invincible. When he witnessed the power they had, he ran away with his tail between his legs. Orochimaru couldn't beat them in a million years, he was the weakest and could easily be eradicated. There was an unspoken threat there, useless and weak fools are of no use to them. He didn't stay long for them to carry out the threat. One of them even bared a grudge against him. Orochimaru wasn't a fool. He stayed low for the next couple of years before gradually becoming active again.

Orochimaru doesn't entertain fake bravado, he knows that he is powerless before them. He admits that and he is doing something to counter the threat.

He continued the task of integrating metal with human cells. Yes, that girl with the odango buns lying on his surgical table would suit it…

-

Sasuke went the sink and proceeded to mechanically wash his hands. He absent-mindedly glanced up at the mirror. Short dark hair with spikes behind blended with long lank black hair. His eyes alternated between dull onyx orbs and garnet with three black swirling comma. It was like an old and faulty television switching jerkily between two images. Both faces parted their lips and took a small breath.

_"Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, run, run and cling to life, and survive in an unsightly way."_

Sasuke let out a choked muffled scream, his nails digging into his palms. His eyes wide and panicked.

"_Foolish little brother, your hate is not enough. Do you not wish to kill me?" _

Sasuke's body was in spasms, his eye lolling back to reveal whites. His nails scrambling deep into his pale palms.

"_You aren't even worth killing, foolish little brother."_

Blood dribbled from his abused palms, Sasuke's mouth was wide open in a silent scream. He smashed his fists onto the emotionless face (faces?) in the mirror. Pieces of bloodied shards flew towards him, each of these shards replayed the image. An emotionless man with long lank hair switching to and fro with the image of an enraged helpless teen with hair spiked at the back. Their lips moving in unison, mouthing those sentences, switching midway on a sentence and starting on another, like a faulty television gone wrong. "Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me – your hate is not enough. - You aren't even worth killing - hate me, detest me, run, run and cling to life, - Foolish little brother - and survive in an unsightly way. Foolish little brother- Do you not wish to kill me?"

Sasuke frantically punched the mirror in a crazed fervor, millions of faces screaming at him.

"_Foolish little brother." _

"_Foolish little brother." _

"**_Foolish little brother!"_**

-

Iruka strode down the corridors, humming a tuneless melody. He was getting along really well with his inmates and well, it has been awhile since he has stopped being so tense. He was feeling particularly light-hearted today, he wasn't even worry like he normally does when things are going too well and anxious over how something bad might spring up onto him…

Iruka gave a surprised cry when someone knocked over him and he landed on his rear. Iruka sat up shakily and winced at the sharp pain. Oww… It hurts a little but it was his fault for not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Are you alright?"

Iruka looked up.

A man with silver-white hair (like Kakashi, Iruka noted absently.) and spectacles offered his hand to help the Iruka up.

Iruka took the hand gratefully and was pulled up. The man's eyes widened when he saw Iruka's face and stopped in mid-action, he stared at Iruka. Uncomfortable under the heated scrutiny, Iruka squirmed and hesitantly questioned the strange man.

"I'm sorry, erm, why are you staring at me?"

The man collected himself and gave him a shaky smile, "I… You… Err… Nothing."

The man then paused, as if waiting for some sort of reaction from Iruka. From the rigid set of shoulders and tense face, if was as if the man was expecting Iruka to have an outburst or a negative reaction. Iruka furrowed his eyebrows perplexed, waiting for the man to explain himself.

"I err… Don't you recognize me?" The man blurted out.

"Erm, I've never met you in my life."

The man's eyes widened then something seemed to dawn on him, something that consoles him, made him glad even. The man grasped Iruka's hand tightly.

After a long time, the man has made no attempts to let go of his hand or started moving. The man continued standing there, a slight smile on his face. Iruka could feel the intensity of the stare burning through him, as if committing Iruka's appearance in his memory. Iruka's paranoia hit him in a nauseous wave, he started trembling, brown eyes darting around looking for an escape route. He took a deep breath and attempted to speak in a firm voice.

"C-Can you let go of my hand?"

The man shook from his revive, his cobalt eyes crinkled and he smiled. The burning intensity dropped a few notches, but Iruka could still feel the crackling tension.

"Ah, I'm sorry."

He didn't sound very sorry.

Iruka's annoyance started to override his wariness, his lips smoothed out into a forced smile and spoke in a sarcastic sugary voice.

"Thank you!"

He then stalked off, his back ramrod straight, irritation etched blatantly on his face. That strange annoying man! But still… That face looks strangely familiar… That annoying all-knowing smile too…

But no matter how Iruka mulled over it, he could not recall that face. It seemed like a dark, almost non-existent memory.

-

**AN: Sorry for the delay!!! I took weeks to finish this. Life was really hectic and all. Oh, I was distracted with manga and stuff too. -hugs her Hellsing collection-**

**Ta-da! Slight spoilers for the companion fic. DUN DUN DUUN!!! Has Kabuto and Iruka met before? What is it that Kabuto wants with Iruka anyway? Heh heh, all the gooood stuff in the companion fic :D**

**Oh oh! How was the slight homo-erotica (sorta)? Aren't the four of them PERFECT poster boys for a yaoi magazine??! –shrieks- **

**Oro-chaaan's here! He's sad cause he's always portrayed as the bad guy! Oro-chan's not the creepy snake transvestite! Maan! He has feelings too! See! Now all ya Orochi-haters have made him cry! There, there, Oro-chan… Don't fret, evil conniving villains ROCK! Yes, I fully support you XD **

**Anyhow, R&R, guys! Maybe if you guys push me enough, I might hurry the next one up!**


	8. Humans, Animals and Monsters

**AN: Creativity energy has been running low for quite some time now. That is the partial reason for the slow update. The other reason? Laziness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And that's depressing.**

**-**

Humans, Animals and Monsters

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kiba was in fits of laughter, " Didja see that old geezer's face, Akamaru? He is so damn furious, his face's purple like eggplant!" _

_Akamaru barked enthusiastically, his tail thumping in triumph. _

_The small white puppy that Kiba gotten for his birthday, is now the size of a wolf. _

_In the small obscure town, Kiba and Akamaru has been dubbed the troublemaking duo. Unsuspecting citizens were often the victims of their pranks, in Kiba's efforts for those boring serious codgers to loosen up. That, of course was quoted from Kiba himself. The townsfolk didn't really mind. The Inzuka family was seen as good people and ever since that family moved into the neighborhood, things have been interesting. No matter how loud and brash Kiba is, it is also hard for them to hate the boy that they had seen him grown up since he was a baby. The sleepy small town also seemed to liven up. The exasperated yells and shrieks of the victims of another one of Kiba's self-dubbed ingenious pranks were an everyday occurrence. Nowadays some of the townsfolk even treated the duo's pranks as harmless entertainment. _

_The small town has a glow to it. The wonderful glow of life. Gone are the days when people merely gave an acknowledging nod to neighbors and carry on with their monotonous lives. Gone are the days when strangers who see each other everyday pass each other without a second glance. The Inzuka family were friendly and sociable people (like their pets) and barged into the townsfolk's colorless life in shades of boldly colored splotches. The dull little town was been jerked out of monotony and turned upside down. Gradually, without themselves even knowing it, the people changed. It was nothing sudden, merely a revealing of an idea and slowly embracing it, a late blooming of a particularly gorgeous flower. The townsfolk realize that things were different from before, or rather, things have always been the same, only that they are viewing things and doing things differently._

_Change is what this sleepy town needed. Just a teensy jolt on the back to steer it towards the right direction._

_People started to intrude into each other's lives. Strangers no longer remained as strangers. People who initially couldn't stand each other, were reconsidering their evaluation. The lives of the townsfolk started out standing alone, then slowly crossing other lives, then merging, and finally all their lives entwining into a big loopy network. People felt less lonely, started having more friends. People started smiling more. It seem that life seemed more meaningful, more worthwhile. There was another reason for everyone to wake up to the next day, there was another reason to live on. _

_Kiba's wish of living in a happy family now had a wider meaning then it did years ago. _

_It seemed that the townsfolk was in debt to the Inzuka family. But humans have a bad habit of taking things for granted. Humans have a bad habit of assuming things, especially future events. _

_Even after centuries of painful defeats, teary losses and crushed hopes, humans failed to learn the most important lesson of them all._

_Good things don't last long._

_An ominous growl of the darkening sky signaled the start of the brewing disaster._

_One life will be lost that day, harbingering the death of the entire town. _

_- _

"Kiba? Are you in here?" Hinata called out. She peered into the empty room. Where is Kiba? She has been looking all over for him, he was nowhere to be found.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's heartbeat quickened. Kiba! It's him!

"Is that you, Hinata-chan?"

Wait a second. That wasn't Kiba, he rarely talks. Even in those rare moments when he does talk, Kiba's voice was coarse and rough from the lack of use. He also fumbles with speech, like a young child starting to learn proper speech. That voice calling now is childish in quality and the words were pronounced perfectly.

Lee's head popped up suddenly, causing Hinata to gave a startled gasp.

Lee started on an elaborate apology for startling Hinata then looked at her expectantly.

"So you're searching for someone too?"

_-_

_As always, before a major disaster occurs, there is the calm before the storm. _

_Strolling jauntily down the street, Kiba was singing loudly in an off tune and obnoxious tone. Akamaru was right by his side, crooning along in his own doggy voice, adding to Kiba's terrible singing._

_The duo crossed the road. A car suddenly served from a blind corner. Everything happened so fast that the driver and Kiba was unable to react. Akamaru took charge of the situation. The priorities never changed in Akamaru's mind. It was very simple, so frighteningly simple that only animals could understand it. Kiba, his master, his alpha's life takes precedence. The next thing Kiba knew, a huge furry body got in front of him and pushed the bewildered teen away. Kiba was thrown to the sidewalk, still in shock but sustained minimal injury: a sprained ankle._

_Akamaru, however, was run down by the car and ended up as red furry mash on the ground._

_The driver panicked, she thought had taken a human's life and promptly took her leave. She silently thanked the Gods that it was a deserted street and nobody saw the incident._

_Kiba was left on the curb, still dumbstruck at the incident, Akamaru's mangled corpse positioned directly in his vision. He crawled over, ignoring the throbbing pain of his sprained ankle and hugged the bloody corpse tightly. Kiba's eyes were wide open directed into space and his body could not stop trembling. _

_He numbly noted that it was drizzling, there was a pattering sound of raindrops and he felt something wet rolling down his cheeks._

_Was it really the rain or was he crying?_

_He couldn't remember. It didn't seem very important at that time. What was important kept pounding in his head._

_Akamaru is dead. _

_Dead as in not waking up any more._

_Dead for real, not any stupid game._

_Dead. _

_Gone._

_Forever. _

_-_

"Guys, if I may have a word?" Shikamaru's languid tone went unheard over the din in the common room.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto's Kyuubi-induced roar drowned out the din. The din stopped abruptly, everyone turned to stare at the source of the fearsome roar.

Shikamaru sighed tiredly, "Thank you. Listen up! Kiba and Tenten are missing! Any of you know anything of their whereabouts? Anything at all?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Any leads at all?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Shikamaru's lip stretched to a taut line, worry lines crinkled at the corner of his eyes, "Okay, this is what we need to do. We need to inform the head honcho of this place and…"

"I don't care."

Shikamaru stopped talking when he heard that cold indifferent voice.

"I don't care if they're gone or missing or lying dead in a ditch somewhere. Do whatever you all want. I have better things to occupy my time with."

Everybody stared as Sasuke slid off his seat and walked off. There was a rustle of movement and a fist collided with Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke fell backwards in shock, his hands clutched at his bloodied jaw.

Rock Lee was in a whirl of righteous fury, meeting up Sasuke's murderous glare with an unflinching steely glare of his own.

"How dare you speak of our friends in that condescending tone!"

_-_

_Everyone in the Inzuka household was worried for Kiba. Somehow, Kiba never spoke anymore. The doctor affirmed that Kiba did not have any serious injuries and there was nothing wrong with him. He explained that the loss of speech was most likely due to the shock and trauma of watching his beloved friend (because Akamaru was more than a pet) die. _

_Meanwhile, Kiba continued his listless days of staring into nothingness. It was like he had lost a part of him, after all Akamaru has always by his side ever since he was a kid. When one crucial part of your body has been ripped away, why continue living? Kiba fell into depression. There was also self-hatred. Akamaru died to save him. Him! Why? It was Kiba that was supposed to die on that day! Even if death was inevitable, why not the both of them die?_

_Humans are selfish. They fear loneliness. _

_Kiba was a human, to the very end. _

_-_

"They are our friends! No, they are more than that, they're family! Don't you remember Uchiha? Years of being ridiculed, despised upon because we're crazies and freaks… It seemed that everyone in the world thought that we're the plague and we're better off dead. Sometimes, even we were convinced that society would be better off with us dead! But that changed. It changed when we met each other. We have a haven now, a sanctuary, a place to draw comfort and acceptance from. We have a family. We are family. Does that mean nothing to you? Are we all people of no importance to you? Are we just like the rest of the normal people outside, irritating scabs and boils on your skin?"

No one had seen Lee so riled up before. He was normally an easy-going, cheerful guy. Lee just never got angry before. Not like this.

But Lee's rage was justified. Sasuke's selfishness wasn't.

"So what are we to you, Uchiha? Family, no matter how much of a snotty brat you are? Or are we like the normal people outside, worth no less than the excrement on the ground?"

Sasuke knew that he couldn't have it all. Life just wasn't built that way. There are choices to choose, sacrifices to make, and he would have to deal with the consequences. Lee was right, he felt that family vibe here that Lee kept sprouting on and on about. All of them are family. He valued his time with them. But, he had his priorities in life and a desired goal. He needed to kill Itachi and sitting around playing family won't help him reach that goal. The sole reason for his existence is to kill his brother, there is all to it. He made a choice and he had to stick to it.

"Family? My family was murdered years ago. Uchiha Sasuke died along with them."

All of them heard that reply loud and clear. Sasuke never considered them as family in the first place. There were only two answers to choose, family or shit. He vetoed out family, so it was the other answer. The rookie nine was worth shit to him.

"I'm glad we made that clear. So leave me out from whatever retarded plan you have to find Kiba and Tenten. Do what you want, I don't care." Sasuke said curtly and started to walk off.

This time, it was Hinata who slapped him.

_-_

_Kiba had a dream._

_He dreamed of Akamaru visiting him. Akamaru wasn't angry with him! He collapsed onto the ground, a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders. Yes… It wasn't Kiba's fault. It was the damn driver's fault! The driver should watch where he was going! He didn't even have the guts to hand himself over to the cops!_

_Akamaru wanted revenge. He asked Kiba if he could help him. Kiba agreed without hesitation. On Kiba's part, it was part guilt and a sense of obligation. After all, Akamaru sacrificed his life to save Kiba! The least he could do is to fulfill Akamaru's last desire! He would do anything for Akamaru, rob, murder, rape… Anything! _

_Kiba felt resentment rising bitterly in the pit of his stomach. He was like the rest of them humans! He was weak, selfish, and most of all desperate. He felt disgusted at himself. He looked up to face Akamaru, Akamaru was a ghost, right? He could take his body, right? Humanity. He had no interest for it. Now if only, he was Akamaru... _

_Kiba heard Akamaru's rough bark of laughter, then the next thing he saw was Akamaru charging towards him and their bodies merging. He remembered the searing pain, the bright influx of foreign memories and the sudden enhancement of senses. _

_He woke up with labored breathing and sweaty body. _

_Kiba felt a completeness he never felt before, even when Akamaru was alive and well with him. It was like someone finally joined two plugs together and everything finally felt right. _

_He was not exactly Kiba anymore. He was now Kiba and Akamaru, like how they should always be together. Kiba and Akamaru together forever._

_Akamaru was in him. He could feel it. Their thoughts were fusing together, their actions, their appearances. Now, they are one and the same._

_The Inzuka dogs' furs were bristled and on ends, their hackles were raised, low rumbling growls vibrated from their throats. They remember that smell, the smell of the huge white one. The young master's favorite. But he was supposed to be dead! The smell is the same, but the feel… It was different. The dogs stalked into the young master's room, teeth bore out, growling. Should any happen, the young master's life was top priority! All their masters' lives are priority! Their lives come second._

_The dogs were confused. They came into the room, fully prepared to die protecting their young master, but found the scent of the supposing dead dog from the young master himself. The young master felt like him too, the scent, the power! The young master was Akamaru himself! No, it was a merging of both master and pet! _

_This phenomenon has never happened before. But it was unmistakable. The nose is never wrong. Animals don't question things, things happen and they accept it as it is. Animals, unlike humans, recognize that they don't know nor can they explain everything that happens in the world, and thus they took things at full value and work their way with it. _

_The dogs howled, celebrating the rebirth of a decreased pack member. The house was filled with noisy howls and yowls. _

_They recognized him as the new alpha, they could smell his raw strength. The old alpha was smart enough to step down before he was challenged and killed in the power struggle. One thing about animals is that they are smart enough to know their place and stick to it. That night marked a turn in events and a new beginning. The dogs know that changes are about to occur. Big changes. _

_Meanwhile, the Inzuka family, the humans were alarmed by the rukus and rushed into Kiba's room. They were confused to find the dogs lowering their heads submissively on Kiba's heels, revealing their venerable necks to show subservient. _

_Was that Kiba barking? _

_And the dogs actually replying back? _

_-_

Sasuke had a flaming red neatly printed hand mark on his cheek, courtesy of the mild-mannered Hinata.

"I know that you have no humanity left in you, but you have no right to speak of us like that! We are worth more than that!" Hinata stormed out of the room, tears trailing down her puffy eyes. There was anger swelling in her, giving her a confidence and daring that she never had before.

"God knows what I saw in you, Sasuke! I used to think that you were just a little emotionally crippled and I was wrong. You never had any emotions at all! You were always heartless from the start!" Sakura was next to storm off after Hinata, her long pink mane of hair trailing behind in righteous anger. Ino followed after her, she gave a contemptuous glance at Sasuke and spat at his feet.

"And to think that I once thought we were similar, Uchiha. I let go of the hatred for the murderer of my family. You didn't. Hate is a very dangerous thing. Take care that it does not swallow you whole then poison and destroy you." Neji said coolly, walking off gracefully.

"Be warned that I don't take betrayers well. You will pay for deserting us. But I'll give you a chance. The only reason for you to keep on living is to kill your brother, right? I will not kill you until you had a chance to meet your brother. But regardless if you managed to kill him or not, I will still kill you." Gaara stared emotionlessly at Sasuke and then walked out of the room.

Shikamaru sighed tiredly, then directed a steely gaze at Sasuke, "You are not the only one with issues, Sasuke. You are not the only one with a lousy past. We all have our problems too. You can do this differently. But you choose not to."

Chouji carried on, a sad gaze on Sasuke, "I am not one to judge people. None of us are fit to judge anyone, least of all, you. But you can't just throw us away like toys once you decided on doing something else. It doesn't always concern you, Sasuke. It's not always about you. The world doesn't revolve around you. Do you understand?" Shikamaru and Chouji looked at Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke blinked, that dull and empty glaze still in his eyes.

"I rest my case. Let's go, Chouji." Shikamaru led Chouji out of the room.

There is only Naruto left. Sasuke looked at him at the corner of his eyes and spoke out, bitterness lacing his tone, "What are you going do? Preach righteous shit like what the others have been doing? Scream at me for being such a heartless and selfish bastard and slap me? Just get it over with Naruto."

Naruto stared at him, an amused but tired smile dancing on his lips as if speaking with a particularly naïve and tiresome little kid, "I am not going to do anything, Sasuke. This is your choice and you made it. I wonder if that brother of yours is worth giving up all of us, this family that we have. Still, I hope you don't turn back and regret. Make sure you enjoy killing your bro and then fight Gaara whole-hearted and die smiling. That's all that is important. Leave behind no regrets."

Sasuke was shocked, he had always deemed Naruto as a guy who placed emphasis on relationships and bonds. Naruto's reply was completely unexpected. His mouth moved without him realizing it, "What makes you think I will die fighting Gaara? What makes you think Gaara won't be killed?"

Naruto started sniggering, his shoulders shaking in laughter then the sniggering gradually grew to a roaring laughter, as if what Sasuke said was the funniest joke that Naruto has ever heard. Sasuke's fists unconsciously clenched and he gritted his teeth. What the hell was so funny anyway?

Naruto was still in peals of laughter, he stole a glance at the irate Uchiha and giggled madly, "Your arrogance never cease to surprise me. Oh my God, you really did mean what you say! It wasn't a joke!"

"Why would it be a joke? What is so funny?" These venomous words gritted out of Sasuke's teeth.

Naruto gave him a look of pity and amusement, which further aggravated Sauke's anger, "Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… No matter how much power you manage to get. No matter how injured Gaara started out before he fights you. No matter what the situation is, Gaara will defeat you. It would be a total annihilation. There is no need for argument or discussion on this. He will massacre you."

Naruto gave him an indulgent smile.

_-_

_The pack was out to find clues on Akamaru's murderer. They have been at it for weeks. All they know was that the driver drove a light blue sedan and the driver has short, shaggy dark hair. It was a bit broad a search to go by, but Kiba wasn't ready to give up yet. _

_He would never give up._

_Never. Akamaru meant the world to him!_

"_Kiba, is everything all right?" His mother came in from the front door and gazed worriedly at Kiba._

_Kiba's sensitive nose twisted. That scent… It was so familiar… That particular stink of soot and dirt… From that day when he narrowly missed the hit of the sedan and Akamaru took the impact… _

"_Mom! You're getting soot all over the living room! What have you been doing?"_

"_Oh, Hana! Don't you remember? I told you weeks ago! I sent my old shitty car down to the dump weeks ago. My colleague was nice enough to loan me her car till I get next month's pay to buy another car! I was repairing her Audi! I mean, she was nice enough to let me use her car, so I thought I'll help her clear her air vents for a bit…"_

"_Mom! You don't even know any thing about fixing cars! Leave the poor blue sedan alone! It looks downright miserable!" _

_Wait. What did his sister say? Something about a blue sedan?_

_He turned to look at his mother._

_She had short, unruly dark brown hair._

_-_

Naruto was delighted at the swell of fear from Sasuke. Fear to him, was like a rich creamy dessert. It made him have that dizzy feeling of elation. Fear is an intoxicating candy swirling in his mouth and he reveled in the sudden rush of pleasure.

"That's right, Sasuke. Time is ticking, Sasuke. Gain power and enjoy hunting your brother, savor and take pleasure from his death as much as possible. Then Gaara will come for you. Don't worry you are in good hands. Gaara is a master at what he does. He is an artist!"

Naruto laughed drunkenly at the surge of fear creeping all over Sasuke's skin.

"You're already a dead man. You just don't know it yet."

_-_

"_Kiba? What's going on?"_

_Kiba advanced towards his mother, he was down on fours, hackles raised and snarling angrily. _

"_It was you all along… We searched high and low for the murderer and it was bloody right under our noses! You are the bastard that killed Akamaru! You… You… You were so worried for me and so caring, so sad for Akamaru's death… SO IT WAS ALL, FAKE? YOU WERE PRETENDING ALL ALONG? " Kiba's rasping escalated to a furious roar._

_His mother, no, the murderer cowered under his scathing glare. She stepped backwards till she hit the wall and dropped onto the floor, trembling. _

"_I didn't… I'm sorry… I… I… Akamaru meant so much to you… I was so afraid…" _

"_Oh my gosh, you were the driver that killed Akamaru? Mom… I… Shit, Kiba control yourself! She's our mother! You can't hurt her! I can totally understand your feelings right now, but she's our mom!"_

_Kiba's claws dug into his fist. They can understand his feelings? Stupid foolish humans, always assuming that they know every damn thing! _

_Murdering his best friend was one thing. Lying and betraying him brought it to a whole new level._

_His pack was behind him. They agreed to what must be done. _

_He moved threateningly towards the murderer, and pounced, his teeth aiming for the neck._

_A black movement from behind jumped in and took the strike. It was the old alpha, the murderer's pet._

_Such is the unfailing loyalty of the canines. Loyalty of their kind is astounding. Even if their masters were scum of the earth and unworthy criminals, their dogs are still willing to die for them. Even if it means going against pack law, they would gladly do it for their masters. _

_The black saddled, white-bellied Alsatian had his throat torn off. The old faithful dog directed a bitter look of relief at his mistress and collapsed heavily onto the ground._

_Kiba and the pack gave a silent gaze of respect to the fallen warrior and mourned his death._

_The fallen's mistress stared at her pet's unmoving body and crawled towards it. Her fingers reached out trembling and touched the carcass. She bent her head over the carcass, sobbing for his death. After a while, she wiped away her tears and attempted to stand up. She walked trembling over to Kiba, her face held high and serene, even though the rest of her body was shaking in fear._

"_Do your worst."_

_Kiba obliged. _

_-_

Kabuto gazed at the sight unfolding in front of him. Had he heard them right? Seriously? After all that work of adding little extras into the boy's doses and messing around with his mind, has it finally worked?

He gestured to the irate girls and spoke hurriedly, "You girls are Sakura and Ino, right? You and the rest of your therapy group are requesting a transfer of wards for Uchiha Sasuke?"

Both pink and blonde head nodded impatiently.

Okay. Calm down. Shouldn't count your chicken before they hatch. Right. Kabuto needed to find out more, to confirm the situation.

"Why are you requesting for a transfer of Sasuke-kun? He has been in your therapy group for years. Why the sudden request?"

The pink head blurted out angrily, "Because he's an insensitive and godamn jerk and-" The blonde next to her jabbed her in the stomach, earning her a dirty glare.

"What Sakura meant to say is that, all of us in the group had a violent disagreement with Uchiha and it would be better if he is separated from us."

Kabuto raised a brow, " If it is merely a childish fight, it would be unnecessary to request for a transfer. What makes this different from a mere squabble?"

The blonde scowled impatiently "This is beyond a squabble, Kabuto-san!" She tried for reasoning and logic, "I fear that if Uchiha stays, it would escalate to a full-blown violence that no one could hope to control!"

Kabuto cocked his head to the side, drawling curiously "What is wrong with him? Why the sudden conflict? I was informed that this particular therapy group had a very stable and close relationship? What happened to change the dynamics of the group's relationship?"

The pink girl narrowed her eyes and said tensely "That is the group's concern. Why are questioning us? Is it not in the best interests of this institution to carter to our health and well-being? We speak for the group. Why do you refuse the group's request?"

Kabuto shrugged, "I never said that I would decline your request. I just wanted to know, since I am your therapist despite that I am not going to be here permanently."

Both girl exchanged glances with each other, uncertain if they should trust the man. But then again, they need his help to produce authorized permission for a transfer.

"Sasuke… He changed. He's not himself anymore. He won't see that and he won't let us help him change."

Kabuto smirked. Finally he is ready for Orochimaru-sama! God knows that they have waited long enough. The tension level jumped to new levels when the girls saw that smirk on his face. Took them long enough to know that something was off.

"Well girls, no worries. I'll definitely get Sasuke-kun out of your wards. Definitely. But girls, I also need both of you out of this place."

"We're going back to our wards, there's no need to threaten-"

"Ah, but girls, I don't mean that. What I actually meant is that I need both of you, all of you, in fact, out of this hospital and into my boss's place."

With that, Kabuto knocked the both of them out.

-

_In a small, secluded town, exciting things don't happen often. When the next door neighbors saw an ambulance outside the Inuzuka house and a covered body on stretches, rumors sprouted. Tongues wagged and soon the whole town was in an uproar. _

_There were many different versions of the entire happenings, but they all agreed on one thing. Someone was killed on the Inuzuka premises and an Inuzuka was the murderer. _

_The entire townsfolk began to be wary of them. After all, there was a murderer amongst their numbers! The Inuzuka family was so tight-lipped about the whole affair that people suspected that all of them orchestrated the murder!_

_People started to suspect other people. The so-and-so family was close to the Inuzuka family, aren't they? The grocer's errand boy living down the street was terribly fond of the Inuzuka daughter, wasn't he? And what about the neighbors next door? Are they also part of the whole Inuzuka crime? _

_Trust. _

_It is a precious and fragile thing. It is very hard to get hold of it and once it is lost, it will never be gained again. Humans are sadly, very fickle-minded creatures. They often change their loyalties and the trust they place in each other, changes at whim as well. _

_The trust that the townsfolk had for each other was shattered. The person that you wave hello to every morning may be guilty of murder. Your neighbor next door might have a corpse lying in his bathtub. People don't know who or what to believe in anymore. The local cops haven't found the culprit of the Inuzuka murder. It is possible that they are part of this thing too? Are they attempting to cover up the crime? _

_People lived in fear. When another death occurred, their paranoia evolved to something worse. _

_Kill or be killed._

_Thus marks the demise of the once close-knit and happy town._

_Kiba grimly dragged the body of his half-dead sister out of the ghost town. It evens looks right out of a movie set. The town was in flames and there was dying people all the over the place in the background. _

_Kiba single-handedly brought about the life and the death of the town. The little boy with a toothless grin rattling on about his wish of living in a happy family was gone. In it's place, was a grim animalistic savage who has lost all hopes for humanity._

_Humans are an incontrollable disease sweeping through the world, poisoning everything that they touch._

_Kiba told himself feverishly that he was NOT human and he NEVER was or will be._

_- _

Orochimaru wiped his brow. It was finally done. That dog boy was complete, his body hanging in one of his cubicles of thick bubbling liquid. Ah, the boy's human skin used to be so fragile. Now everything's changed. He made him into an animal, a monster. Just like he made all the rest of his creations. They were made into monsters. That was what he needed, monsters.

The Akatsuki themselves are monsters and only monsters can defeat other monsters. That's why he needed an army of monsters to fight against them. The rest of the world is vulnerable to the Akatsuki. Humans will never best monsters.

Orochimaru only hoped that his artificially made monsters are as good or better than the real deal. He didn't have much time left either, he needed more bodies to create more soldiers for his army. Why is Kabuto dawdling? Now Orochimaru would have to send some more of his older creations to hasten the capture. It would also help differentiate the children worth the trouble of capturing and who are not worth it. Orochimaru needed power at his back, powerful monsters at his beck and call, not cannon fodder.

Yes, right now, he needed monsters to do what he cannot. He called for his four guards.

-

**AN: This is the second chapter in which I try to create a theme. Sorry for being so slow with the updates. I wonder if you guys are still reading. I hope this chapter is long enough to compensate the slow update! **

**If you didn't see the theme, I would either have failed as a writer or simply that you are blind. Anyway, the main theme here is the creation and destruction of families, as shown in Kiba's hometown, Kiba's own biological family and the Rookie 9. The other theme here is humanity. Another thing emphasized here is cause and effect. I've gone slow with this chapter, cause hurrying fucks my work up. **

**I'm sorry, I had to make Akamaru die to explain why Kiba thinks he's a dog and carted off to the looney bin. I always thought that Akamaru is pretty cute :) Just wondering, are you guys shocked about the murderer of Akamaru? –laughs- I was shocked too. Tells you about how much I depend on my "muse"? **

**Reviews please! Come on! Don't be lazy, click the wonderful blue button below! You know you wanna! **


	9. Survival First

**AN: I sincerely apologize for my lateness. I won't waste your time over meaningless excuses. I am late there are no excuses. **

**Hope the people are still reading this. **

**Warning: Un-betaed. Grammar mistakes. Some OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

-

Survival First

-

Four hulking figures stalked out from an abandoned decrepit building. Their stride and pace were uniform, never lagging behind by a beat, as if the four of them were all parts of each other. All of them looked like sleazy characters from a typical Hollywood movie, with their long sweeping trench coats, tinted glasses and hats.

The tallest figure with a suspiciously spiny appendage peeking out of his coat spoke, "Boss man says that bug boy will be joining the party later too."

"The hell? That disgusting piece of shit that salivates all over the goddamn place?"

"Tayuya-san, decent girls shouldn't say such rude words." A plump but sturdy figure admonished.

"Who asked for your motherfucking opinion? Shut the fuck up, you fat ass!"

"KIDS! Look, just focus on the mission okay?" This came from the figure with lank white hair peeking from his hat.

"Yes, mom…" Spiny appendage guy recited.

There was a punching sound, followed by a sickening crunch of bones breaking. The tallest figure who voiced the previous teasing statement staggered behind the uniformed pace of the group. Then he scurried back grumbling.

There was a sigh, "Look at this childish behavior! And we're supposed to be Orochimaru-sama's elite guards, his monster warriors…"

"Shut your ugly trap, fat ass! If I hear one more shit about propriety, morals and whatnot, I'll slam your fucking face in!"

Jirobou decided that was an appropriate moment to observe the wise old saying "Silence is golden".

The whole motley crew carried on leisurely to their destination, with relatively minimal mishaps.

-

Tsunade gazed tiredly from her desk, regarding the two figures in front of her, her painted lips moving in formal tones, "Konoha Central Hospital and the relevant authorities are now doing everything in their power to find the missing patients."

Naruto opened his mouth irately to yell, but a pale big palm covered it, jade eyes flashed a stern warning to the blonde boy. Naruto clamped his jaw shut with a loud click, a frustrated vein throbbing at the side of his jaw. Gaara removed his hand from the blonde's lips to give a reassuring squeeze on Naruto's shoulders.

"Tsunade. It has been a month. If your relevant authorities have not discovered anything by then, they are likely to be dead. Either that, or you and your relevant authorities have not been doing anything at all. "

"I emphasis that we have been doing everything in our power to…"

Naruto blew his top, his carefully tense look erupted revealing pent-up frustration, "Cut the bullshit! You guys have been doing squat! Going all formal with that 'doing everything in our power' crap? Fuck that! Look, the local district cops just don't bother to search for crazy folk like us!" Naruto paused, speaking in a high whiny mocking voice, "Oh look, local nut house's has some missing cases! Ha ha, that fucking awesome! The world's better off without them! Yeah, with lesser crazies in the nut house, they'll need fewer funds there so the higher-ups can divert more funds to us! Whoopee do!"

Shizune intervened, her brows ceasing with indignation, "It's not like that! Don't go talking about things that you don't know about!"

Naruto snorted, his lips quirked up into a humorless grin, "Yeah it's true, I don't know everything that goes on around here." His initially stormy dark blue eyes clamped up to cold blue ice shards, "But what I know is enough."

Gaara gazed on dispassionately, his jade eyes hollow with apathy as always. That convincing guise was however ruined by the derisive sneer on his lips, as an equally freezing tone reverberated from those sneering lips, "Do what you will. But if no further progress is made by the end of this week, we'll take action ourselves."

Naruto added with a lopsided grin, "And it won't be pretty. Not to you or your relevant authorities at the very least."

Tsunade gazed on wearily as both figures turned and strode out of her office in a haughty manner. Work has been plain trying. Random patients reported missing, local authorities not helping, and she just ran out of sake.

There was a sharp "ping!" from her laptop. Mail. Oh, she won the lottery? This is not good. Nuh-uh! Alarm bells are now screaming in her head. Something bad is going to happen anytime now…

Her office door opened to reveal…

A sober and serious Jiraiya.

Since when are the words "sober" and "serious" used to describe Jiraiya, pervert and drunkard extraordinaire?

"I bring bad news, Tsunade."

Oh great, Jiraiya was using formal tones. This was bad, horrifyingly so. Just dandy, now what other terrifying menace was terrorizing the respectable Konoha Central hospital?

"The Akatsuki are on the move."

Tsunade stilled, her face in an unhealthy pale.

Jiraiya nodded sympathetically and sat down facing Tsunade. He plunked a bottle of sake on the table and spoke wearily, "We gonna be needing this."

-

"Screw that one week time period, Gaara. I say we get out of this place and go for a nice walk."

There was a considering pause.

"I honor my promises, Naruto. But my patience is not endless. Fine, we go for a walk around the area. But no killings."

That was a disappointed click of a tongue.

"Aw man, Gaara! Don't you get those Urges?" The blonde emphasis the word "Urges" in capitals, "You know! It's kinda like eating, or breathing. Just another need."

Yeah Gaara do get URGES. The kind when he had every night when he shared the bed with Naruto and stared at said blonde sleeping, unconsciously snuggling up close to Gaara. You know, those real hard, big and painful URGES.

URGES all in capitals. Gaara looked away with a decided blush on his cheeks as a gleeful Shukaku sniggered in his head.

The duo wandered down the hallway, the blonde's childish voice ranting about said "Urges" as the redhead nodded obligingly at the appropriate pauses.

Naruto paused in his ranting to breathe, he tilted his head to the side suddenly recalling something, "Say Gaara, this place is all bricks and cement! How do we get out to take that nice little walk? Cause I don't think they'll take it kindly if we were to barge out from the front gates."

Gaara blinked robotically and turned to face the wall in front of him. He causally made a fist and forced it through the brick wall. A slow and dizzying grin spread on Naruto's face as he laughed at the hole Gaara made.

"Hahaha! I thought you'll gonna ram your way through and leave Gaara-shaped holes in the wall like those kiddy cartoons! But this works just as well!"

Gaara shook his head in silent laughter, grasped Naruto's hand and stepped into the new corridor at the other side of the wall. He then clamped his fists and proceeded to make more Gaara and Naruto- size holes in the walls. Gaara couldn't help grinning as he heard Naruto's delighted laughter over the loud groaning chucks of the crumbling walls.

-

It was noon. The blistering hot sun beat down from its imperious throne in the cloudless sky, sneering at all the sweaty peasants on the streets. Said peasants are cursing right back at the merciless heat and scrambling indoors for shelter against the infernal heat.

There were some who didn't notice the heat. Namely four figures donning trench coats (Wearing trench coats in this weather, are they crazy?) and the newly escaped duo. They were preoccupied people, they have an aim, an agenda and the heat doesn't get between it.

They passed each other on the streets. Four trench coated figures, a rambunctious blonde and a smiling red head. The motion was captured in mid-motion, for Gaara that is. He felt something strange from them, a strong aura of vile power and ruin. He riveted his head mechanically to look at their faces. One of the figures echoed Gaara's motion and their eyes met. Gaara noted lank white hair spilling out from the collar of the coat and the strange green lips against corpse white skin and the stranger similarly took in Gaara's visage. The stranger gave a small smirk and continued walking off with the others and spoke amiably.

"The main course will be served a little later. So why don't we'll get appetizer out of the way first. You know, work out little."

A snide tone replied, "Yeah, fat ass over there especially needs the exercise."

-

Shikamaru didn't like surprises. He disliked being caught unexpected and worse of all, he hated being ignorant of the situation at hand. And that is happening right now. The usually quiet static feeling of the hospital is wrecked with chaos and panic. Chouji rushed towards Shikamaru and was nearly trampled by the hordes of panic-stricken staff scrambling up the narrow corridors.

Shikamaru supported the panting boy by the waist, his voice urgent "What the hell's happening, Chouji?"

Chouji shook his head, his eyes wide in fear, "There's some bad things down there… In the lobby… I can feel the power from them, the vile-tasting power inching through me like a bad dream occurring during daytime. It feels like some disgusting rotting breathing through you. And it's out for blood."

Shikamaru pursed his lips, worried for his friend, this was one of the times he felt glad that he was so impartial to his surroundings, "Are they the reason why the staff are running off like a group of terrified rabbits?"

A loud crash of walls resounded and Hinata screamed. Chouji grabbed her by the arm and petted her, willing her to stay calm. Shikamaru gave Chouji a grateful look and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Chouji felt a slight pride at himself not cowering to his fear and instead managed to control his fear, even if it wasn't entirely gone.

Shikamaru moved off briskly, "I'm going to find the rest of the guys, and then we'll fight. You stay here with Hinata. Don't go anywhere."

Chouji's hand shot out to stop Shikamaru, but the boy evaded him nimbly.

Shikamaru quirked a dry grin, "Don't you give me that look. Hinata can't fight and neither can you." Shikamaru's features smoothened to a cold look, "Besides even if you could, I won't let you."

Shikamaru ran off to search for more manpower, turning his back to the angered features of Chouji. Shikamaru inwardly tried to justify for his actions. It was all for Chouji's own good, he just didn't realize it yet. Chouji just wasn't the combat type. And the subject at hand was Chouji, Shikamaru was not about to take any risks.

Now where were the combat types when he needed them? Kiba, Tenten, hell even Sakura can throw a nasty left hook when she was angered enough. Shikamaru had a rough idea where the two stoic boys would hang out. And the green clad Lee would probably be in his room as well. Shikamaru caught sight of a flash of green, dark blue and white. Good, he found them now. Now he needed them to listen to him.

Shikamaru's mind was already churning out plans for his makeshift army. Priority now is to protect. Shikamaru can't afford to lose anymore of his brethren now that so many has been taken away. He was sure that whoever was behind the attack now, was also behind the strange disappearance of his brethren. He needed, no, they all needed to fight and the intruders have to be defeated as they were the only promising lead to find his missing brethren.

Where the hell were Gaara and Naruto? They mentioned earlier this morning that they are off to see the head honcho. Why aren't they back yet? Shikamaru gave a long-suffering sigh. They had better not be hidden in a closet, sucking face with each other while the rest of them were fighting for their lives.

Now where were the residential murderers when he needed them?

-

Naruto puffed out his cheeks like a petulant child, he pointed an accusing finger at Gaara and whined, "You cheater! You were the one who forbidden me from killing and now look at what you have done!"

Gaara glanced at Naruto from his game of stab-the-corpse. He shifted his feet uneasily, like a child caught guilty of stealing from the cookie jar, "Umm. It's the Urge's fault? The Urges calling me!"

Naruto nodded sagely, "Yes I understand how you feel. The Urge is an untamed wild animal, a passionate lover. It's the BURNING through your body, the PAINFUL need ripping through your loins."

"You have no idea." Gaara wondered if Naruto was teasing him on purpose, don't get him wrong, he do feel that bloodlust URGE that Naruto was talking so dramatically about. But there was another URGE and hell is it burning through his loins.

Once again, Gaara ignored the chortling of Shukaku, said demon laughing at the expense of teasing Gaara's non-existent sex life. But watching how lustily Naruto gazed at Gaara's artwork was enough. For now.

Actually Gaara was the one staring lustily at said blonde who was admiring the kill. He was the one staring at said blonde and the corpse and conjuring a fantasy where said blonde was starring in and they were getting hot and heavy in this room with the corpses on the blood-splattered floor. Gaara's breath hitched as he got a particularly fantastic view of a tan ass as said blonde bent over the corpse and mock-wrestled with the fresh corpse. It was like the blonde could read his mind. Naruto was re-acting the steamy scenes from his fantasies, rolling in the pool of blood, pouncing at the corpse. Glittering crimson blood smeared over tan flesh, cornflower blue eyes gazing fondly at the horrified features of the corpse. Naruto looked up at Gaara from his crawling position, deep blue eyes glazed over the intoxicating coppery scent of blood and parted lips panting softly. Gaara groaned and felt a tightening of his nether regions.

"Eh? Why are you looking at me like that, Gaara? Don't tell me… You like to eat your kill?" Naruto held out the corpse towards Gaara, the limp arms flopping helplessly.

Gaara didn't shift his heavy stare, "Sometimes, but not now. There's something distracting me now. Something hard and painful."

Shukaku rolled over in fits of laughter at his vessel's retarded pick up lines.

Naruto directed a concerned gaze and asked innocently "Does it hurt?"

Kyuubi snorted, shaking his head and sniggered under his breath. He sympathized with Gaara, he had similar problems with the blonde. He always wondered if that innocence in such an obvious sexual atmosphere was a front. One couldn't tell. While it is true that Naruto was often unaware of the obvious things going on around him, the blonde still enjoyed the merciless teasing.

Gaara's throat went dry, his voice hoarse, "Yes. It hurts so much."

Naruto felt akin to a rabbit cornered by a predator as Gaara advanced towards him. He parted his lips to shout a nervous warning but Gaara's lips covered his own and effectively stopped him from speaking. The impact brought both boys tumbling on the bloody mess on the floor, not that either of them noticed, if the frantic frenching and the groping were any indication.

Satisfied with the process the boys were making, Kyuubi eyed Shukaku, a vulgar leer at his lips. Shukaku trembled and flushed as Kyuubi took every step tortuously closer to him. Kyuubi prowled slowly towards the smaller male to elongate the teasing. Shukaku growled impatiently and pounced on the red haired man instead, sending the fox man into laughter as he hit the pool of blood.

-

"Where the hell does Tenten get this stuff from?" Shikamaru muttered, lifting up a mean looking crossbow and examining it, "All of the stuff here are archaic and are of top quality…"

Lee gave a blinding grin, picking up a huge axe from the pile, "Tenten-chan was once a player in the black market. Enough said."

"Che. Damn cautious for a girl. She did up so many booby traps round the area. If it wasn't for Lee knowing where all of them were, we'll be dead thrice over before actually fighting those freaks." Sasuke groused.

All of them took a moment of silence, cringing as they recall how a particular trap snapped viciously, and its razor sharp teeth threatened to tear off their limbs.

Lee laughed uneasily, "Hahaha! I guess she got used to keeping thieves off her stash during her black market days, and the habit kind of remains. Old habits die hard! But she toned down plenty! Serious!"

A loud crash and shrieks interrupted their line of thought. Oh yeah, they were supposed to get all equipped with dangerous pointy things and not to chat about Tenten's scary habits.

"Look guys, hurry up and pick whatever you like out of that stash, the more the better I always say. And then we move out." Shikamaru was back in commando mode.

"Funny, Shikamaru always strikes me as the minimalist kind of guy." Neji stated dryly, rummaging in the pile.

"… Shut up and pick your damn hardware, solider."

"Yes sir."

-

Yeah it's funny how the mannerism of males changes when they get their hands on dangerous, destructive items. They get to speak in funky army jargon and crack manly jokes with a straight face. It must be a testosterone thing. But I digress.

-

"Lee, I know I said the more weapons the better but this is ridiculous." Shikamaru stated dryly, a vein twitching on his temples.

Lee, the walking metal man clanked across the room. His pockets were bulging with ninja throwing stars, Chinese acupuncture needles, sword sheathes of all sizes covered his spandex suit, pickaxes and huge scythes attached onto his back, completed the outfit. Lee blinked innocently, "What?"

"Let him be, Shikamaru. As long as he can carry all that stuff without any problem, he's fine." Neji grunted, hefting a proud Chinese spear with red plumage in his hand.

"Speak for yourself." Sasuke grinned, twirling his twin kanata arrogantly. Somehow having something hard and dangerous in his hand can sure boost a male's ego and raise his confidence. And I am not talking about his family jewels, not this time anyway.

"Tch. You would think that she would have something more modern in that gigantic pile. Instead she has all this chucky medieval stuff. I'll pick a semi-auto handgun and grenades over this bunch of barbaric metals any day. With the lack of better alternatives, guess we have to make do." Shikamaru fingered his crossbow and petted the short dagger at his hip.

Shikamaru barked out in an authoritative voice, his dark eyes hard as flint, "Team! Huddle! I am going to lay out the plan."

Sasuke snorted, "Look whose playing G.I. Joe."

Shikamaru continued speaking as though Sasuke had not spoken, "The mission objective is to protect. There are 2 main corridors which allows entry to Juvile ward 5. Stand guard there and prevent enemies from entering the ward. Chouji and Hinata are inside said ward. They are the priority. I don't want to see any wannabe hero in my team. A lot of our people have been taken away and I don't want anymore of them killed. You got that straight?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Now Lee's going with me to guard the west entrance. Sasuke and Neji to the east entrance."

There was a sudden palpable surge in tension, crackling in between Sasuke and Neji.

"On second thought, Neji's going with Lee to the east entrace, Sasuke and I to the west entrance."

Shikamaru paused to stare solemnly at his men, etching their features to his memory, as this would very well be the last time he could see them, "Stay alive. Now move out!

-

Tayuya stared sneeringly at the scene in front of her. She was standing at the head of the corridor, the walls and floor painted in ruby red splotches, gleaming red liquid oozing down the once untainted white walls. The bright lighting in the hallway only served to further emphasize the stark colors of the crimson blood and the gray lifeless bodies littered haphazardly all over the corridor. Tayuya walked towards the center of the hallway, her features dispassionate as her sandals squelching sickly over the blood puddle and stepped harshly onto the face of a corpse. When she reached the center of the corridor, she took out a battered flute from her coat. Despite that half of the protective chrome layer of the flute was peeled off and the indentions randomly inflicted on the flute, Tayuya treasured the worn out instrument as she would with her life. She placed the flute reverently to her lips, as if giving a kiss to a long lost lover.

A cheerfully energizing and reedy melody tumbled out. It contrasted heavily with the gloomy surroundings and didn't quite fit in at all. But Tayuya got it to perfection. What would have been an awkward piece accompanied to the situation was now strangely fitting in a morbidly ironic manner.

The corpses around Tayuya shifted and slowly rose with each tendril of the trembling melody. If this is how the mice responded to the Pied Piper of Hamelin, Tayuya did the same to her corpses. They swayed hypnotized to the cheery melody as if it was the music from the battered flute that animated their dead bodies. The music to the corpses was like strings to a puppet. Each note from the cheerful melody provided a animating energy that flowed into the once lifeless body. The corpses gobbled up the strange energy greedily, their limbs moving with the melody, their eyes hollow and unfeeling.

Tayuya stopped the melody to survey her handicraft. With the lack of music, the sudden stop of the nourishing energy, the corpses stopped still, standing rigid, and their hollow expectant eyes waiting for orders from their animator.

Tayuya gazed at her instant army of the living dead, her lips parted to give a simple command, "Kill."

The zombie army trudged off sluggishly in straight files, the cheery melody of Tayuya's flute overrode the exact footsteps of the living dead, moving in unison to a rhythm that only they could hear.

-

Kidomaru smirked, hearing Tayuya's flute. So she had started dealing the second cards, huh? Just as well, cause Kidomaru was getting pretty bored himself. Time to spice things up. A little game to see how many body counts Tayuya's army versus his own could rake in. He'll show that foul-mouthed bitch! Tayuya was getting pretty bossy lately and now was the time to show her what the real deal was all about.

Kidomaru squatted down, sucked in a vast amount of air and gave a piercing unearthly high-pitched scream. The sound was inaudible to human ears, so it seemed that his mouth was wide open in a silent scream. However a moment later, answering screams resounded uniformly and streams of fist-sized spiders escaped from gaps from the ceiling, the sides of the walls, the floors. Those spiders flooded the entire room and followed Kidomaru as he sprinted out into the hallways, screaming instructions as he went along. Hordes of spiders traveled through the hallways, like moving carpeting crawling endlessly towards every destination, their snapping mouths hungry for food.

People near the area can hear nothing but a looming scurrying of legs and the crazed laughter of Kidomaru.

-

Tsunade rushed out of her office, with Jiraiya and Shizune close behind. She came to a standstill at the head of the corridor, her face blanching to a sickly gray color. There was a body at her feet. Tsunade wouldn't call it a body, more of a pile of skin stretched over bones but she'll stick to the basics. There was another body lying down the hall and it was still emitting terrified shrieks. Tsunade ran there and came to a skidding halt.

A mass of fist-sized spiders covered the corpse, their proboscis attached to the victim's flesh, as they eagerly sucked up the liquid parts of their prey. It was quick, a matter of seconds. The flesh gradually shrunken over the bones as the body shriveled up like a dry prune. The spiders left when the food was gone, leaving the person still alive, shrieking hauntingly. The human, no, Tsunade refused to regard it as a human, she refused to add this scene to her slowly-lengthening list of nightmares. That thing saw her, a hopeful glint in it's eyes as it crawled painfully to her, an grotesque arm stretching up hopefully to her. Tsunade repaid that thing's reverence with a pistol shot through the heart. Jiraiya hoisted his submachine gun which he grabbed on the way out and pumped the spiders into minced spider meat.

Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya, quirking an eyebrow," What kind of ammo is that? A single shot is enough to blow off someone's head to smithereens. One of your homemade brew I presume. Definitely illegal in the country."

Jiraiya noticed the Tsunade's intended change of subject, anything to forget the pitiful look of the shrunken human. He humored Tsunade with a wide grin on his face, "You know me, I ain't exactly big on the law."

"Why did you bring that kind of ammo for? Were you expecting this attack on the hospital?"

"Nah. I'm been carrying it since I got the word that Akatsuki was on the move. You remembered that blond from Akatsuki, the one with the gigantic sycthe? I once shot that blonde guy's head off his neck and it still talked. That bastard attached it back onto his neck. I figured that if I blew his body up into goo, he'll finally drop dead for once. If my home-made surprise won't work, nothing will."

Shizune shook her head, and tightened her hold on her pistol, her voice grim, "Enough chit chat. We got monster slaying to take care of."

Tsunade nodded angrily, "Sarutobi kept this building upright through the last attack. If that senile old pervert can do it, so can I. I will not hand over this place so easily! Not without a fight!"

-

The only warning they had was a wraith of a mockingly cheerful tune. Then they came marching to the music.

"You got to be kidding me." Neji muttered under his breath. Is that animated corpses heading his way? Yes it sure looked like it, with the whole sluggish movement, dried out bloody wounds stark on their flesh. This is like a scene out of a horror flick or a gory video game.

"I feel like some character from Resident Evil or Dawn of the Dead." Neji groaned, "Zombies are overrated! You don't think they could have thought of something new! Damn it!"

"A little help here, Neji!" Lee yelled, fending off the frontlines of the zombie army, frantically slashing the advancing zombies with pickaxes and swords. Lee gave a loud triumph whoop when he easily managed to dislodge the heads and limbs of the zombies. But his happiness did not last long. The torn off heads and limbs hopped towards them, the headless bodies didn't even falter in their movement towards the two boys.

Neji was having the same problems. It was easy to injure the zombies as they move sluggishly and didn't even bothered to dodge the incoming blows that attacked them. Neji could cut down five zombies with a swing of his spear. But those damn things wouldn't stay dead! No matter how many Neji cut down, more would replace the fallen. Just how many of these freakazoids are there?!!

"Okay." Lee yelled shakily, "Now what?"

-

Shikamaru thought he was mentally prepared for their attackers. Muscled men in full military gear, armed to the teeth, on a mission from a secret government body to exterminate the parasitic and undeserving crazies who have been leeching off the country's resources. Sounds strange? Shikamaru had seen his fair share of extreme elitists not to be appalled by such a thought. Theory number 2: Some rich guy had a grudge against the hospital or its head nurse and hired mercenaries to destroy the mental hospital and its occupants. Possible. Hell even Shikamaru considered the idea of ninjas from those kiddy cartoons, with masked black suits and all, leaping from roof to roof.

He didn't expect spiders to be the formidable opponent. He didn't expect to see spiders the size of his fists. He wasn't even aware of the existence of such spiders till now. Masses and masses of creepy crawly spiders, the day kept on getting better and better. Shikamaru fired his crossbow across the river of spiders.

Look, spiders on a skewer!

Sasuke was too busy parrying the spiders to notice Shikamaru's newfound fascination. Shikamaru mentally calculated the angle to fire his crossbow to stab the most spiders. Thank God he was a proven genius, Shikamaru did not even fumble as his mind moved lightning fast and his fingers shot bolt after bolt, exterminating the spiders.

Sasuke however, did not have the advantage of attacking from a safe distance like Shikamaru did. The cross bow is a long-range weapon. His twin katana on another hand, are short-range. He had the problem of irritating man-eating spiders leaping onto him and attempting to suck his body liquids. Killing the damn spiders was easy enough, the damn things were so big, no idiot would have missed stabbing it. The problem was the magnitude of the spider army. They just keep coming! They were everywhere, coming from the ceiling, the walls, and the floor. Sharing Shikamaru's sediments, Sasuke cursed Tenten aloud for not having grenades in her humongous weapon stash.

Sasuke decided to squash his pride down and to ask Shikamaru for help, "Shikamaru! You are the fucking genius with the ridiculously high IQ! Have any other brilliant plans? If this goes on, we will be overrun by this whole swarm of spiders and become spider food!"

"I know! Shut the hell up and let a man think, will you!" Shikamaru barked irately, sweat forming on his temples.

-

Chouji clenched his fists. So he was stuck here with Hinata playing the helpless damsels while the rest of them fight, huh? Chouji knew he wasn't exactly fighter material. He freaked out easily, even before the attack was delivered. Chouji wasn't enduring like Lee, didn't know any funky martial arts like Neji, wasn't strong like Sasuke or smart like Shikamaru. He knew that and he accepted it. But how could he be huddling safely in a corner like a coward while the rest fought valiantly, sacrificing their lives?

Hinata trembled, her eyes wide open, she grabbed Chouji's hand in a tight painful clutch, her voice in a harsh whisper, "Did you feel it? That horrid stench of rotting power, so thick and heady that makes it so hard to breathe?"

Chouji cringed as Hinata's sharp nails dug into his palms, he struggled to comfort the panic-stricken girl, "It's going to be okay, Hinata-chan. It's going to be alright…"

Hinata screamed, pulling Chouji off her, "Lies! All lies! I feel them, our friends' aura getting weaker, overwhelmed by the enemies' strength. It is not going to be all right! We are all going to die!"

Chouji inwardly knew that Hinata was not the one to blame for her panic, out of all of them, Hinata was the one who could feel things the most. This was perhaps a blessing and a curse and her gift were labeled with a derogatory term: Paranoia. Her senses for detecting danger were the most sharpened amongst all of them, even Kiba's nose could not compete. Hinata felt danger like a physical tangible force, threatening to crash onto her like gigantic waves on the stormy seas. Chouji could also feel the danger, like pulsing bitter bile shoved down his throat. Their fighters could not feel these things, perhaps it was the best that they don't lest they be helplessly petrified like Hinata and Chouji were. But it was Hinata who could feel the true power of their attackers, the inhuman taste to their energy and the potent power sizzling in the air.

Even Chouji knew that their attackers were holding back. For some reason or another, their attackers were testing them. If their fighters could not take the first wave of attacks, they will not survive the ordeal.

"Hush now, Hinata. We must be strong, for their sakes. They are out there fighting a physical battle. We have our own mental battles to fight! We will be strong for them, if not for ourselves." Chouji petted Hinata's back soothingly, as the girl sobbed.

A sharp noise erupted near them and both Chouji and Hinata startled in fright. A hidden trapdoor in the center of the room opened, showing the dirt-covered faces of Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune.

"Damn it, Shizune! Don't you ever clean out that old evacuation route? Now I have got dust bunnies stuck in my cleavage!" Tsunade groused.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes it's me. Run along and fetch me wet towels from the washroom, will you? I need to get rid of this filth."

Chouji obliged and returned with white fluffy towels, which quickly turned gray as the three figures wiped themselves clean.

"Right. Now to business." Tsunade stated promptly and brought out two pistols, "Take one each. Switch on the safety catch at all times unless firing."

"W..Wait, Chouji and I are going to fight as well?"

Tsunade held a level gaze with the terrified girl, "Of course. When the place is under my command, all the physically able will go out into the battlefield and fight."

"B..But!"

Tsunade grabbed Hinata's palm and placed the cold pistol on it, her voice firm with steely resolute, "No buts. This is our home and we are going to fight for it."

Jiraiya rummaged through his rucksack, sighing tiredly, "I feel like Santa digging through his sack for presents. Instead I am handing out ammunition clips instead of toys for the kiddies. Don't you feel bad about handing out guns to innocent kids, Tsunade?"

Tsunade jutted out her chin, speaking in clipped tones, "It's for the greater good. I'll trade the children's innocence over for their survival any day."

Jiraiya stared at the gaping blissfully naïve eyes in front of him and plunked stone cold clips onto the children's out stretch palms, muttering the age-old mantra that he had went by all these years.

"Survival first, sweat the moral ethics second."

-

**AN: Okay. I planned to round up the Sound 4 intrusion all in this chapter. But it just got longer and longer… Yep. And I know some people would have my blood if I don't release this out by the end of June. Or is that just my ego speaking?**

**Okay, so Naru and Gaara are moving to third base. Gaara's all horny. Who knows if Naru is teasing or he really is that dense. **

**I love dialogue. You can prolly see that loud and clear. And you can prolly see my fascination with firearms loud and clear too. Badass Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune totting firearms crack me up. Think of it as some twisted and grittier version of Charlie's Angels. Seriously though, no I don't know where Tsunade and Jiraiya got all the hardware from. They must live in a tough neighborhood, if they were used to that much hardware. **

**Oh yeah. Shino's going to make a fashionably late entrance later. With the appropriate fanfare and all. **

**Reviews are nourishing food to a starving plot bunny. Indulge him and he'll return the favor. FEED THE CUTE BUNNY! **


End file.
